A dragons history
by eperez97
Summary: The truth of Natsus family is finally revealed but its a dark story and comes from an unexpected source, a new wizard. What is the truth behind Natsu's parents? And who is this new wizard?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"Hurry up were almost to the forest" said a mad breathing heavily in a panicking voice to his two companions. 'O_nce we past the forest there's the sea and the ship we came on and we can get away from this hell island'._

"Boss I see the forest" said one of the companions just and as exhausted and scared as his boss. "Okay pick up the pace guys _he_ is right on our tail." It was easier said than done as all three men were exhausted and had drained most of their magic energy in the fierce battle that happened no more than an hour ago.

As they ran into the thick, heavily treed, humid forest the boss could not help but feel a small sigh of relief believing they were going to make it to the ship. "Come on guys just a little further were almost there" said the boss to his spirit depleted companions. "Boss how did this happen?" one man said in disbelief with a knot in his throat. "Stop your bitching we are almost to the ship just keep going" said the third companion. As they ran the boss could do nothing more but wonder how the hell things went wrong. '_We came with a small of army of one hundred men and more than half of them were very skilled mages too….how…how the hell could it only be just us three now and to be completely wiped out…. by one man?_

Not knowing how far they ran or even how long they had been running for, the three men were holding on to their last breath as fatigue started to wear on their bodies more and more, and just as sudden a familiar smell crept through the forest. "The Sea I can smell it were almost there" said the boss, with such a sensation of relief, that it felt as if a heavy weight was lifted off his shoulders, he almost cried.

Finally they escaped the heavy forest and reached the sea. The smell of the salt in the air, the waves crashing on to the beach, and sight of the glorious "_Sea Maiden_ "was too much to take in, the boss could not help but fall to the rocky warm sand crying historically. "We did it, hurry get on the ship lets go" he said gleaming as he turned around to his men. "Huh? What the….where…..where are my men?" He realized that he had been running so hard and with an occupied mind he hadn't noticed no one was behind him. "Oi, where are you guys?" He sat on the sand in almost disbelief as his face turned red from his anger. '_Damnit! Damnit all to hell where are they…..maybe they collapsed from exhaustion…well I'm not going back into the forest I can't go any closer to that town or to…..him…we left as the battle was concluding so I know we had a good lead but….he was so fast as if he moved with the wind too fast to even see his magic, he is probably catching up by now…..Screw them everyman for himself now'. _

He stood up becoming clumsy in his movements and started for the ship when a shadow appeared in the sand just in front of him. It was a large shadow but a figure he recognized. As he stood their shaking and sweating uncontrollably he slowly followed the dark trail on the beach with his eyes until it came upon a figure standing on the deck of the ship looking down on him.

"It….its….you…but how…how did you get here so fast?"

"A captain abandoning his crew you're the worst type of scum" said the figure on the ship as he jumped to the beach. As the man got closer the boss got a better view of the architect of his current nightmare.

"Wait I know you...your" but before he could finish a fist hit him from his left side as the boss flew back into the forest. '_Damnit how could he be this fast' _the boss thought as he tried to compose himself and stand rubbing his aching cheek from that hellish left hook he saw the man coming closer. "Wait…no please wait salamander"

The man than started laughing "I hit you so hard I made a memory of your salamander friend come bursting out…..damn I'm good" he said continuing in his taunting laughter.

"What? You're not the fire mage? But you look almost identical to him who are you?" blurted out the boss. "I am Lee the commander of the 4th unit of Heavens Island military, now come peacefully your comrades are waiting for their captain in court"

" No wait please Salamander I have money lots of it just please let me go you can have it all, I promise I will never try to steal from this island again, no, I will never steal from anyone again….please let me go" the boss pleaded on his knees shaking with fear.

"I said I am not a Salamander" the man said as he closed in on his prey. "No please I apologize you're not Salamander than no your name is…damnit what is your name…" Before he could finish his thought the boss felt something hard crawling up his legs. He looked down and saw branches circling up both of his legs, and before he could respond, the two branches were firmly hugging him tightly around his chest and arms. He felt the last bit of magic he had being sucked out of him.

"Thief, for the desecration of our holy temple and the murder of two holy monks and by the power vested in me I, Commander Lee of the 4th Heavens Island military unit, sentences you to death. I will make this fast and as painless as possible and that is the only mercy you will receive from me" said the man in cold stern voice. "Damnit you piece of shit I will not let you kill me" the boss struggled mightily trying to free himself but the more he struggled the faster his magic was depleting. The commander was then just a few feet from the thief standing firm with hands to his side looking at his criminal. He was a tall light complected medium built man wearing a light pearl white coat that looked more like a rob. It had green sigils and writing on both sides confirming his high rank in the army. On the back of the coat was a large green thick tree, with branches that seems to never end and clustered with green leaves. It was buttoned up covering his entire body only revealing his lower legs. He had on dark leathered sandals that covered up to his ankles only revealing his foot toes. His sleeves hung slightly past his hands, he wore a large green hood, green as the leaves of the forest, over his head which made it difficult to see his face at times. The commander just stood there as the hollow wind blew on his coat swaying it. As the commander stared down the criminal with stern angry dark brown eyes, the boss could not help but feel overpowered. Even though he was not much taller than him his presence made him feel like an ant standing before a mountain.

The mage than said in an assertive tone "It's no use thief, magic comes from the energy of the heavens and earth, when mother earth has her hold on you there is no escaping it. She will take back and strip you of the magic you abused and use that and your life's to energy to restore the destruction you caused to her earth and her children".

Even after hearing those words the boss still tried to free himself not being able to summon any magic. Finally after some struggling he fell to his knees, still being hugged by the branches, he could feel not just his magic but his life force being depleted as well he looked at the mage with disgust. "You bastard, how can you have such magic? You're a fire mage how is this possible!" The man shouted using what little energy he had left. "I told you thief my name is –"

"Your name is Natsu" the criminal yelled. "You're one of Makaroves damn bastards that fire breather. I may be dying but I am not stupid I don't know why you're here or what how you got this magic but-"

"Natsu?" the commander said with wide deaf eyes and inability to control his jaw. "Thief how the hell do you know that name? Answer me damnit" The commander said in a irritated voice with his hand now locked into fists. He could feel every vain and muscle in his body bulging is sheer anger and frustration. "Your patronizing piece of crap….your him? Said the criminal, before he could say anything else the criminal started fading away. The commander quickly released the branches and the criminal fell on his stomach. "Wait thief how do you know-"

"Damn you….damn your guild….you Fairy Tail bastard" that was the last words the thief spoke as mother earth finished passing her judgment.

The commander stood there with only the sounds of wind and dancing leaves echoing throughout the forest. He stood there his body unable to move. Sweat dripped down his cheek, wait, this isn't sweat-when the drops reached his lips he realized it was tears.

"Natsu…..your….it can't be…but how could this thief know your name if you were….Natsu are…" He looked down into his palms where skin was meshed up and saw tears fall into his mutated burnt palms.

"Really still alive?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't not own Fairytail characters***

Chapter 2

The Special Mission

It's been six months since the Grand Magic Games and Fairy Tail had climbed its way back to the top and was considered the number one guild in Fiore once again. Since then requests have been flooding into Fairy Tail and everyone seems busier than ever including the guilds strongest team.

"That's five missions this week already I am beat" complained the pink haired dragon slayer as he leaned his head backwards in a booth in the guild. "Aye me too I can't remember the last time I had a yummy fish without running away from danger or running towards danger" grunted the blue cat. "Well you wanted to show off with your battle with those two dragon guys from Sabertooth. What did you expect would happen" said the ice mage. "You say something ice princess" growled Natsu "Yeah stop bitching like a girl about how busy you are we are all busy too were in the same team dumbass". Natsu got in Grays face "You want an ass kicking Ice Breath" "Bring it flame brain," and just like that they begun their usual fight with Happy cheering for Natsu in the background. "Ugh how do those two idiots even have the energy to fight I'm so beat" groaned the busty blond with her head resting on the bar. "We have been quite busy lately" agreed the red head enjoying her strawberry cake sitting next to Lucy. "Hey Erza can we please have some time off? I don't know if I can do another mission this week" begged the blunette dragon slayer holding on to Charle. "You're the idiot pinky". "No you are stripper". "**Thats enough!"** yelled the feisty red head. "Your both idiots now get over here". "Aye" they sheered in unison saluting the swordswoman. They both got to the bar where the girls were. "Erza if this is another mission count me out" said Gray even more exhausted now from his fight with Natsu. "Wendy has not completely healed from the last mission I won't allow her to go on another one either" Charle said assertively. "Listen I understand you're all tired and truth be told I could use some time off as well. That's why before we left I informed the Master that our entire team would be taking some time off after the mission. He couldn't have agreed more knowing how hard you have all been working. So…." She looked at her team with a firm look than quickly turned into a smile "Were going to a spa resort for the next three days". "YAAAAY!" cheered everyone as they suddenly had energy and ran out the guild to pack.

Master Makarov heard the commotion and looked into their direction with a smile on face from the bar. "Hm…you brats deserve this time off enjoy" he mumbled to himself. "Master the new request forms are here". "Oh…thank you Mira". He started flipping through the requests. _'More and more S Class quests has been coming in lately, I don't know if we have the manpower to handle all of these requests. With the S Class exams four months away we may need to promote more than one person this year' _before he could finish his thought he stopped on a request that seemed rather odd to him. He inspected the flier carefully _'this is strange why would they need our help….and asking for him only…hm?'. _A few minutes later the Master handed the fliers back to Mira so she could hang them on the request board all except one. "Master did you want me to hang that one on the board as well?" she said with her usual gleaming smile. "No that's ok I'll hand this one down myself".

**Three days Later**

"Ahh it was so nice for Erza to treat us all to a resort I feel so refreshed" said the blond to her bookworm friend as she sipped her drink. "You're so lucky Lu Gajeel and I went on a mission that was supposed to last a few days and ended up taking a week" she complained. "Well hey at least you finally know how he feels about you" winked Lucy. "You heard about that?" "Yeah it was the talk of the guild when we came back from our last mission a few days ago". Levy started blushing, "yeah it was finally nice to hear him say it too, but enough about me have you told Natsu you looooove him yet" the bookworm said playfully imitating Happy. "Eh! I don't love him were just best friends nothing romantic no way not with Natsu" she said defensively. But as Lucy thought of the idea she could not help but blush and tried to turn her head away from Levy. "Sure you keep telling yourself that but everyone can see it". "Ugh as if," Lucy said irritated. "Oh come on Lu I see the stars in your eyes when you look at him and the fire in his eyes when he looks at you". "Fire in his eyes….Really?" she asked feeling her cheeks warm up not realizing how red she was getting at the idea of Natsu having "fire" in his eyes for her. "Actually Levy…" she said shyly still blushing. "Hm?" "There is something I wanted to get your opinion on," she continued playing with her finger now. "Well you see…when we were at the resort Natsu told me-". "Good morning ladies". "Both girls looked down. "Good Morning Master" they both said in unison. "Sorry to interrupt but Lucy have you seen Natsu today?" "Um not today Master, why is something wrong?" "No I have a special mission for him and I wanted to speak to him about it. I hate to ask but would you be a doll and find him for me, I've already informed the rest of your team, can you get him and meet us back here?" "Of course, knowing him he's probably just at home sleeping" she said rolling her eyes. "Hm…thank you" said the Master. "Well I better go find him Levy we`ll continue this another time ok". "Ok I'll see you later Lu". Lucy waived at her friend as she left the guild to go find her team mate she couldn't help but think about a concerning look on the Masters face when he said he had a special mission for him. `_That look he had…just what kind of mission is he sending Natsu on_`.

A few hours later Lucy returned to the Guild with Natsu and Happy. They both noticed their team already with the master. "Where have you been idiot we've been waiting for you" said Gray. "What did you say snow flake". "You heard me pink head". "Natsu, Gray!" yelled the master. "Sir" they both said in unison saluting. Just like that he had the entire team's attention. "Master Lucy said you had a special mission for me?" "Hm…yes a quest came through a few days ago and it asked specifically for you….and only you". "Well of course it did who doesn't want me beating guys up for them right ol buddy?" Natsu said laughing. "Aye" replied the blue cat. "Natsu let the Master finish" said Erza. "Huh..?" It was than Natsu noticed the serious look the Master had. "I know since the games some requests have been asking for specific mages and that's not what concerns me…..what concerns me is who the client is." All members of the team looked at the master with puzzled faces. "The client?" asked Lucy. "Yes "said the master. "The client is the country Heavens Island specifically the military." Everyone had dumbfounded looks on their faces. "But why would another countries military want help from Natsu," asked Gray. "And Heavens Island military of all" said Erza with her arms crossed trying to think. "I never even heard of Heavens Island" said Lucy. "Neither have I" Gray said. "So what's the big deal? A military wants me to take on a mission for them we do missions for the government and the Magic Counsel all the time" said Natsu with his hands locked behind his head looking annoyed with this meeting. "Heavens Island is not just an ordinary Island and their military is not just any other military" said the master. "Let me explain". The team all gathered closer to listen to the master.

"Heavens Island an island that's very rich in spirituality, a holy land of sorts, it is home to many temples and the largest temple in the world as well. One particular temple reaches so far into the heavens that you can see it miles away from the island. People use to think it was a gateway to heaven itself hence the name Heavens Island. It is said it takes at least a week of climbing to reach the temple itself, that particular temple is Temple of Dragons". Everyone looked at the master in amazement. "Wow a whole week? Really?" asked Lucy. "Temple of Dragons?" Natsu asked in a low voice. "Yes, as you know dragons worshiped the elements and it was believed Dragons created the temple on that island because it was home to mother earth herself. The temples of Heavens Island were said to have the world's greatest treasures as they were used as tribute to mother earth and the heavens, but, the riches treasures, are suppose to be stored in the Temple of Dragons. More than half a century ago, after Heavens Island declared their independence, war and hell fell upon the island. Many countries tried invading Heavens Island wanting to claim the rumored riches and if there was not an invasion happening, bandits and thieves were constantly attacking the island searching for its priceless treasures as well. After a decade of war, Heavens Island found itself on the brink of total annihilation, no longer being able to afford an army. The decade of war had destroyed the islands economy and the sacking of towns by invaders and bandits brought the death toll in Heavens Island to an alarming number. All hope was lost for the holy island until one day a group of monks came to the island for a spiritual retreat. Seeing the war bent island they were in shock to see that many priceless treasures were stolen and the destruction to Heavens Islands' temples. The Temple of Dragons, though, was the only temple that had survived the decade long wars. The monks realized this holy land, their holy land, could not take another attack. They decided they needed to protect and rebuild the holy island. They made an agreement with the government of Heavens Island to form and lead an army because these weren't just your typical spiritual monks they were _Busshido Monks. _

"Busshido Monks?" asked Natsu. "Yes extremely powerful and skilled monk warriors. Only a handful of monks that train their entire lives become Busshido warriors, they are the officers of the military" explained Erza. "Correct" agreed the master, "during those savage times the Busshido Monks formed a formidable army and brought their magic to the Island. Their magic and power was nothing like anyone on the island had ever seen before, the people of the island truly believed these monks were dragons reincarnated to defend the temple they built and their holy land. Within a decade Heavens Island found peace at last and the people of Heavens Island believed God and mother earth placed their divine protection, once again, on the island. Heavens Temple became a pilgrimage for spiritual believers all around the world, with this new found "tourism" Heavens Island economy started growing and the island started building again. Of course there were countries and bandits who still tried invading the island but they all failed. Rumors then spread of powerful monk mages with divine powers.

"Gramps how do you know all this?" asked the dragon slayer. "When I was very young we were contracted to protect a village on Heavens Island during their decade wars, from what we saw it was more if a hell island' explained the master with a sad tone. "Thanks for the history lessons gramps but I still don't see why this is such a big deal" said Natsu as he sat on the floor leaning on his elbow. "Natsu stop being rude to the master" snapped Erza. "Don't you see the irony here? "Huh? What irony? All I see is a mission worth…..(as he grabbed the flier)…**5 million jewels!?** The entire team was wide eyed and jaws dropped as they made sure they heard correctly. Natsu started trembling his fists in front of him and his head low…"YEEEES!..." he said jumping into the air. "5 million jewels…" with stars in his eyes drooling over the flier, "this is…this is S class money and that makes me an S class wizard!" he said while pointing his thumb to himself with head in the sky. "Natsu that's not how it works" said Lucy rubbing her temples now. "Natsu haven't you been listening to the master? Think about it...why would an Island with such a powerful army need the help of one mage? And why would the rendezvous be at some remote city here in Fiore?" said the aggravated red head questioning the flier herself. "That does sound odd now that you put it that way" said the blond with a concerned look. "Gramps do you think this is a fake request?" asked the ice mage. "That was my first thought too, this is the first time I have seen a request from Heavens Island, so I called their military and confirmed the request. They said the request was indeed valid but could not tell me why and whom put in the request" said the master rubbing his chin while pondering some more. "And the flier has vague instructions" pointed out Erza. "Yes it just says to meet at the rendezvous" stated the master. "Ah who cares its 5 million jewels…..master I accept the job" Natsu said with his famous smile from ear to ear. "You idiot haven't you been listening! This could be some sort of trap how could you accept-". "Then I'll just kick their asses" Natsu said with a confident smile. "ugh," Lucy sighed not surprised by his statement. _`That bone head doesn't he understand how concerned I…I mean we are and that he shouldn't take this request'_

"Ok it's settled I'm going to start packing Happy you coming?" said Natsu as he walked toward the guild hall doors. "Aye sir" he said flying next to Natsu while munching on a fish. "Natsu wait" said the master. "You may accept the quest as long as your team goes with you". "But gramps the flier said only-". "I don't care what the flier said….there are too many unknowns here and if something were to happen you might need backup and that's final!" the master said with a stern voice. "That's fine with me I will join you Natsu " Erza said with her arms still across her chest. "I'm in too" said Gray. "Me too" said Lucy. "We should let Wendy rest some more though she was still aching from her wounds this morning" Erza said. "hm" nodded the master. "But….does that mean…I have to split the reward?" pouted Natsu softly. "Come again Natsu" Erza said with her evil devils look, "Aye….I said Aye sir". "Good than we leave tomorrow morning pack up for a long trip," ordered Erza.

**Coast City Bay, Fiore**

"Passengers please gather all belongings as we are now landing on Coast City and Thank you for choosing White Water Fairies". The ship landed and passengers started exiting the boat. He made his way into the harbor feeling the cool breeze and bright sun wash over him. He pulled a piece of paper out from his pocket and stood their examining it. A gush of strong wind came out of nowhere and tugged the paper from his hand. He watched the paper being blown further and further out to sea, the only words readable at this distance were "_Quest….Salamander,_" silently as the gust of wind blew on his white pearl coat and green hoody.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Who are You?

It had been three days since Natsu received his special mission and the team was almost at the rendezvous point.

"UUUHHHH…..stupid evil train" the dragon slayer said trying to walk and hold his stomach down at the same time. "I swear you're a loser" taunted to ice mage. "Yeah well your…uhhhhh (covering his mouth)….Happy insult him for me". "Aye sir! Yeah well you're such a fish….I mean…..your an ice fish" Declared Happy with a proud look as if his insult was great. "We should find a hotel and rest up master confirmed that the client will be at the rendezvous tomorrow."

Later in the evening the team found a hotel and settled in for the evening. "Lucy this hotel has a hot spring would you like to join me after dinner" asked Erza. "Yeah that sounds like fun" responded the blond really looking forward to it. After dinner, not wanting to wait for Erza, Lucy made her way down to the hot springs. She got to the springs and was surprised to see Natsu in. "Oh hi Natsu I didn't know you were going to be out here" she said. "Oh hey Luce yeah I couldn't sleep so I decided to hang out here for a while" he said. Lucy removed the towel that was covering her body, she wasn't embarrassed because she knew this was a unisex spring and wore her bathing suit. As she started for the spring she noticed Natsu was watching her. As soon as they made eye contact Natsu looked away but she could see him blush, which made her blush. _'I've been naked in front of Natsu plenty of times but this was the first time I've seen him look at me like that is that the "fire" Levy was talking about?` _They sat there for a few minutes in silence until Lucy broke the silence. "Hey Natsu"."Yeah". "Do you remember what you told me you at the resort?" Natsu eyes widened a little with a look of embarrassment as he started blushing a little. He quickly looked down so Lucy wouldn't see him but she had already noticed. "Um…yeah of course I do". "You never answered my question you know" she said timidly not really wanting to bring the subject up but desperately wanting to know what Natsu meant. "Oh…well…you see…Lucy I think your-". "Oh I see your both here," said the red head as she walked up to the water. _`Damnit every time`_ Lucy thought frustrated. It was killing her not knowing what Natsu wanted to tell her.

As thoughts and ideas of Natsu started going through her mind her train of thought was interrupted but Erza's question. "Natsu are you ready for tomorrow?" asked the red head as she undid her towel. Apparently Erza didn't get the memo that this was unisex spring because she was bare naked. "Uh Erza do you realize your naked?" asked Lucy being shy for Erza. "I'm aware of that it's just us three here. Natsu and I used to bathe together growing up". _`Yeah that's really weird' _she thought. "Oh yeah I am definitely fired about this mission." _`And of course Natsu didn't care Erza was naked`_. "Good" Erza responded. "Of course he is its 5 million jewels" said Lucy. "It's not even that" he responded with a straight face. Both girls looked at Natsu curiously he looked up at them with a surprisingly serious look. "Didn't you hear gramps when he told us the story?" They both looked at Natsu a little puzzled. Natsu continued "Well actually I didn't here most of what gramps said but he mentioned a temple of dragons and dragons being reincarnated don't you guys find it a little weird that they asked specifically for a dragon slayer?" Both girls looked at Natsu shocked, as the realization of what Natsu said kicked in Erza said "You're right I didn't even think about that". "Neither did I" followed Lucy. Natsu sat up in the water "I don't much about Heavens Island or this client but I do know one thing…he might have some information regarding Igneel and that's why I took this job". Both girls gasped. "You're Dragon?" Lucy said still taking in this new found revelation. "uh huh" responded Natsu now with a smirk.

A few minutes passed in silence "listen Natsu I agree this whole dragon thing is too coincidental but please (with a sincere voice and a worried look)…don't get your hopes up to high ok?" "Yeah don't worry I know….but I do know one thing for sure". "What's that" asked they both asked.

"Tomorrow is going to be special I can feel it" He said flashing his famous grin.

**The Next Day **

"How far is this town Erza" asked Gray. "It's just over that hill that's where were suppose to meet the client" she responded. They started towards the hill everyone extremely anxious. All the mystery and questions about this mission all the theories and ideas they all had over the past few days was just a hill away from being answered. Natsu couldn't wait the idea of possibly getting information on Igneel just fired him up. 

"hmp!" Natsu stopped dead in his tracts. "Natsu what is it" Erza asked. "I can smell them…their waiting on top of the hill it's just one person it's a man." Natsu said in his battle stance with his battle face. They all looked at Natsu than to the hill with their game faces as well. You could feel the tension in the air as no one made the next step towards the hill. Erza was the first to make a move, "Okay be prepared for anything Gray I want you to-". "No wait" said Natsu still in his stance. "I'm going up there alone" he declared. "Natsu…" said the worried blue cat. "Don't be stupid Natsu it could be a trap" yelled Gray. "Listen to Gray Natsu…please…don't go up there alone there could be more people" pleaded Lucy. "No it's just him, I can't smell anyone else and my nose has never failed me before….besides….." "Besides what?" asked Lucy. "The request said they wanted me and me alone, I can't mess this up not if he might have information on Igneel, if he sees all of us he may just leave and cancel the request. I just can't take that chance". They all sighed knowing he was right. Lucy looked at Natsu, she could see his hands were in fists and the veins popping out from this head. She could remember all the nights she saw him looking out into the sky hoping and waiting. She could see how sad he was whenever Igneel was brought up. She knew how much Natsu cared for his friends and guild but she knew he missed his dragon very much. _`Natsu….I hope he has information on your dragon I….I don't want you o be sad anymore` _"Ok….Natsu we will let you go alone but we'll be right here if you need us." Erza said. "Right thanks" and with that Natsu started up the hill.

Natsu was half way up the hill he was prepared for anything but he couldn't understand why he was so nervous. He had been in plenty of battles before and had his life nearly taken plenty of times as well. But this, for some reason, it felt different. He didn't want to get his hopes up but just the thought that this person over the hill might have information on Igneel made him a little dizzy. The smell got closer he was coming up the grassy hill to a wide open green valley. As he started the final steps up the hill a figure started to appear, the figure got clearer as the land started to flatten around him. Then he was on top of the hill the figure was clear as daylight. In front of him he saw a man with a long white coat. On the coat there were sigils written in green on both sides. He didn't recognize the writing. He had on a green hood on and a traditional Asian shigong mask on, it was all white expect for what looked like a green cross going from east to west and north to south made of branches with a single flower at the end of each of them. He stood in a battle stance, motionless, as the strong wind flapped his coat starring in Natsu's direction.

"Who are you?!" asked Natsu who was also in his battle stance looking down at the masked man. The masked man did not answer nor did he make any type of movement. "I am Natsu Dragneel the Salamander of Fairy Tail are you the client from Heavens Island?" Still silence. At this point Natsu was getting irritated his blood started boiling _`Damnit! Why is he not talking, what the hell is his problem_`.

"Listen pal I don't know what kind of game your playing but I don't have time for this so why don't you….hmp? The man took a step closer to Natsu than stood motionless once more. "Natsu Dragneel….is that what they call you?" asked the masked man. Something was off about his voice and Natsu could hear it, he could hear the shakiness in his voice. _`Is he scared?`_ he thought. Who are you?" Nastu asked sounding more irritated. "I gave you my name I think it's only polite you give me yours". "My name is Lee I do not have a sure-name". _`Doesn't have a sure-name? Everyone one has a sure-name even I, who was raised by a dragon, have one Igneel gave it to me.'_"Okay than Lee, why am I here? What is this mission about?". "It's simple Natsu, your mission…..is to **FIGHT ME!"**Just as he finished his words he darted towards Natsu and swung at him. Natsu jumped into the air _`his speed`_ Natsu thought as he looked for his opponent while still in the air. "Where is he…hmp!" he heard something coming from the ground a large wooden object burst through the earth it was thick as a tree and coming at him fast. -**Fire Dragon Iron Fist**- The wooden object split into two pieces and fell to the earth. As Natsu landed he eyed his opponent, this time the masked man had his right hand in front of him and produced and green pentagram –**Thousand Spike Branch- **Out of the pentagram came of a multitude of thick wooden branches with spiked sharp ends aim directly at Natsu moving very fast. Natsu stood there looking unfazed **–Fire Dragon Roar- **the fire dissipated the branches as both men than got into battle formation once more**.**

**Bottom of the Hill **

It had been a few minutes since Natsu reached the hill and air was silent. There was a heavy tension in the air. No one knew what was going on and they hated that the most. Lucy was furious, she should be up there with Natsu what if he needed her and she wasn't there. She knew If it were her up there Natsu wouldn't wait. He wouldn't have allowed her to go alone and she regretted not doing the same. "Don't worry Luce its Natsu if anything happens he can take care of himself" Gray said with a smile as if he knew what she was thinking. She looked at Gray and just nodded with a small smile. `_He's was right it is Natsu after all he`ll be fine`. _****BANG****

"NATSU!" they all yelled. What happened!?" Lucy yelled frantically. "I don't know but Natsu needs us let's move" Erza order. "Right!" all three responded. "Happy fly up ahead and find out what's going" ordered Erza. "Aye" Happy flew up in great speed to where the explosion came from. _`I knew it…I knew he shouldn't have gone alone…Natsu please….please be careful and wait for me I'm coming`_ Lucy thought her emotions going crazy jumping from anger to frantic. "Erza, Gray, Lucy…" yelled the blue cat. "What is it Happy what's going on" yelled Gray. "Its Natsu he's fighting someone…I don't know who he is he has a weird mask on". "Damnit I knew it was a trap we need to move faster" yelled Gray. As they got closer to the hilltop they could feel the magical presence of both of them and a heavy pressure of magical power. "Erza can you feel it?" asked Gray as they ran. "Yes whoever Natsus opponent is has a tremendous amount of magical energy…we need to hurry". They reached the top of the hill and saw the masked man and Natsu starring each other down.

**The Battle Field**

"Natsu!" both the masked man and Natsu looked as the rest of the ream reached the top of the hill. "Well it looks like your friends are finally here" the masked man said. "Just who the hell are you huh!? What do you want from me!?" screamed a pissed off Natsu. "As I said Salamander I want to fight" said the masked man in a calm unconcerned voice. "If it's a fight you want than you definitely called the right guy" said Natsu with his fists clinching and his teeth grinding in offensive battle stance. The masked man started laughing "This is fun I'm looking forward to this but first…." The masked man than looked the group who were closing in he raised his hand towards them. The earth shook again it stopped the group in their tracks than braches popped up from the earth so fast that no one had time to react. All three members of the team were caught. Each of them was being held in the air by thick braches wrapped around their arms and chest. "hhmmpp….damnit I'm stuck" yelled Gray trying to free himself. "Me too I can't move" said Erza as she struggled to free herself. "I can't either" Lucy said struggling. "Wait….." Lucy's hands were tied to her body but she could feel her keys. "Almost…there…Yes I got it" "Open Gate of…what the….I can't do it…..I can't feel any magic to summon my spirits". "Damnit now that you mention it I can't feel my magic either" said Grey still trying to escape". "It looks like these branches are constricting our magic as well as our bodies" Erza said. "Erza what do we do" asked Lucy frantically. "We can't do anything like this not without our magic…we just have to put our faith in Natsu." Erza said sounding defeated. "**Natsu!** We can't move or use any magic either" yelled the blue cat.

Natsu started running towards his friends "Lucy, Gray, Happy, Erza!" as he took another step he saw something pop up from the earth again. "hmp…" a wall sized piece of earth came flying from the ground. Natsu was able to stop and move his head up just in time to avoid being hit. "Damnit you piece of shit let them go NOW!" yelled the fire dragon slayer". "Wow the red head and the blond are very pretty you lucky bastard you dating any of them?" asked the masked man jokingly" "STOP IGNORING ME" yelled Natsu in frustration. "Fight me Natsu of you defeat me I will let them go" said the masked man. "Oh but…there goes your reward" the man said laughing. Natsu was enraged even more his fire aura appeared as his body became covered in flames. "**You Bastard!**" Natsu yelled as he rushed at the masked man who was waiting for him. Natsu swung his fists at him ferociously missing each time the masked man swung back not being able to connect either. They fought hand to hand combat for a few seconds, each of Natsus punches and kicks were on fire. The masked man than jumped backwards away from Natsu, he put his hands to the ground, while still looking at Natsu, as a large green pentagram appeared **–Earth Punshment-** multiple thin spiked braches started bursting through the earth making their way towards Natsu like an avalanche. Natsu jumped into the air avoiding being hit. _`Damn he's fast`_ thought Natsu. "You move very well I'm impressed with your fighting technique Natsu. Although you can use some work with your fundamentals and advanced magic attacks". "My fundamentals and magic is just fine asshole" said Natsu still surrounded by the aura of flames. The masked man laughed "Shall we continue then" he said as he closed his fists and prepared himself. ""aaarrggggg…STOP LAUGHING!...I thought you were looking for a fight" Natsu shouted. The masked man could not help but smile behind his mask. "Natsu lets finish this up yeah…" the masked man said. "Ha!…I was about to say the same thing."

The rest of the team was still trapped and had no choice but to watch the fight. Erza had noticed the tree on the back of the masked mans coat. She knew she'd seen it before but where? Where did she see it? "Wait...oh no….Natsu! That man...he's one of them." Erza yelled alarmed. "You mean you know who he is" asked Lucy. Everyone looked at Erza including the masked man. "Erza what do you mean…who is he?" asked Gray. "That tree I knew I've seen it before. After master gave us this mission I did some research on Heavens Island and that tree it's a sacred sigil of the monks". "A sigil?" said Lucy feeling really confused. "Yes only one group of monks is permitted to have that sigil on their clothing". Erza seemed even more alarmed. "NATSU listen to me…. " Erza yelled frantically, "…..you need to be careful….that man…..he's a Busshido Monk. "He's a…..Busshido warrior?…." Lucy said as she gasped finding it hard to catch her breath. "No way why would a Busshido Monk want to attack Natsu" asked Gray. "A Busshido Monk huh…(Natsu smirks) well that's just going to make this victory even more sweet….hey you Monk" The masked man turned to Natsu. "I'm going to add you to my list of asses I kicked ok". The masked man was a little annoyed by that comment. "Natsu you seem like an experienced fighter so you should know…..never ever underestimate your opponent." "Damnit that moron why is he trying to make him angry" said Erza frustrated she was couldn't do anything to help.

"Natsu I will give you a small taste of the Busshido power." The masked man stood firm placing his palms together a large pentagram appeared under the unmasked man **–Prayers of Mother Earth: Judgment-** The Earth began to shake again but this time more violently as everyone but the masked man seemed to lose their step. A green aura appeared around the masked mans entire body as a violent wind formed around him, his coat was shaking in all directions. Blooming trees suddenly grew from the ground in all directions 5, 10, 20, 50 an entire forest was coming to life. "This is….unbelievable…" said Erza actually feeling frightened. _`Is this…really possible`_ thought Gray. _`Natsu…`_ Lucy was too scared to even speak. Suddenly a storm of leaves left the tress leaving the branches naked, they stormed from all directions of the "forest", but the leaves were leaving their marks on the trees, the leaves were sharp. Cutting any object it saw flying towards the masked man. Finally the storm of countless bladed leaves circled the masked man forming a thick tornado of leaves at least 20 feet high with the masked man in the middle. _`Is he going to attack us with that…..if so this would be the end of us_` Erza thought agonizing the fact that she couldn't stop this. But suddenly the leaves stopped spinning and fell to the ground. The trees started receding back to the Earth. The earth was still shaking as the green aura around the masked man seemed to get weaker. The teams face was still in shock at what they just saw. _`Do here run out of magic?`_ thought Erza. _`Why didn't he attack us with that`_ thought Gray looking confused and irritated. **–Fire Thunder Dragon Mode- **Natsus flames increased and were now covered with electricity. "You're full of surprises Natsu I am truly impressed". "Yeah well I have another surprise for you" Natsu jumped into the air. "HA!…so do I kid…" The masked man jumped into the air as well. **–Fire Thunder Dragon Roar**-"My turn!" **–Earth Dragon Roar- **All three members of the trapped team looked up eyes wide open and their jaws dropped. "What….so…he's..."mumbled Lucy "A dragon slayer" said Erza in shock.

The attack from both men caused an enormous ball of magic power to form in between them. It caused a massive explosion causing the earth to violently shake and powerful explosion that sent both men flying. Moments later…"What is this….am I inside of a tree?" questioned Lucy as she noticed she was no longer being held by the branches. As the trunk started receding to the Earth Lucy noticed that everyone else was also hiding in a tree trunks _`Those trunks….did that man….save us_` Lucy though confused. Her friends became visible as the trunks protecting them started to recede as well. "Ow what happened?" asked Happy. "Apparently we were saved from that massive explosion….but this isn't Natsus magic" Gray said. "No…..this is the Busshido Monks magic….dragon slayers….their powers never seizes to amaze me". "But why would he save us….were the enemies" asked Gray. "I don't know I'm just as confused as you are" responded the red head. "Lucy looked out into the valley it was still cloudy but Lucy could see two figures. _`Natsu your still standing, thank goodness` _"What the hell!? Erza look..." said Gray sounding very surprised. "Yes I see it but….I…don't believe it….what's going on here" Erza said in utter disbelief. Her and Grays mouths were wide open and their eyes seemed as if they were going to pop out. "What…what's happening…I can't see anything…is Natsu Ok did he get hurt...someone tell me something please," Lucy was so terrified she wanted to cry. The dust settled down and she looked at Natsu who looked a little beat up but ok. She than look at where the masked man was and saw what had everyone in shock. "Whoa….What the hell?!" she looked as stunned as the rest of the team.

Natsu looked at the masked mans direction as well "Who…..who are you….?!" Natsu was in utter shock he fell to his knees holding on to his injured stomach, his eyes were wide and his body seemed to tremble. "Who…..are you huh" Natsu started to feel angry from his frustration. "Who are you!...Damnit ANSWER ME!" He looked down at his opponent's direction. The masked man lost his mask and his hoody flew off as well. The unmasked man stood in silence his pink hair was swinging with the breeze and the skin of face became exposed to the world. "He….looks just like Natsu" Lucy was finally able to say. "This is crazy it's like an older Natsu" said Gray. 

"Natsu" called out the unmasked man. "Stop with your games I've had enough of them" responded the agitated Natsu. The unmasked man got into battle formation again. "I never said this fight was over". "Huh?!" but before he could think it was too late the unmasked man was on him.

"NO NATSU! Yelled Lucy "Natsu watch out!" yelled Gray. "Natsu he's coming yelled the blue cat" than they saw the man reach Natsu before he or anyone could react. *** Clud*** All three members gasped at what they were looking at. A wave of confusion and shock spread through them. The unmasked man was hugging Natsu.

"Hmp?.." "Whats….Whats going on here" blurted Natsu as the unmasked man was embracing him. He could feel the man squeezing him, than he felt something on his shoulder. He looked to see what it was. It was drops rain drops, no, it wasn't raining, the unmasked man…..was crying. "Natsu…" Natsu could hear the tremble in the man's voice and tears continuing to fall. "Natsu I missed you so much I thought….I thought you were dead….but you're not…your right here…I am never going to leave your side again ok…I promise Natsu" ."Who…..who are?" The unmasked man laughed a little "It's me you idiot Lee…your brother".


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Memories

"My….my…what…..brother?" Natsu said glaring into the other pink heads face still in shock. So many thoughts and emotions were going through Natsu and the more he thought about it the more ridiculous it sounded. A fire appeared in on Natsu's right hand and he punched the unmasked man which sent him flying a few feet. "What the hell are you talking about I don't have a brother, why did you bring me out here huh?! Just what in the hell do you want with me!?" He blurted in rage now.

Lee stood up dusting himself off still smiling. "Its ok little brother I didn't expect you to believe me right away" he pointed his index finger out and it turned into a bladed twig. This made everyone stand in battle formation expecting something bad to happen. To everyone's surprise he cut himself on his palm until he started bleeding. _`What is he up to`_ thought Erza concerned. "Natsu smell my blood".

"Smell his blood what's he talking about Natsu" asked Gray. "Oh this guy is just getting weirder and weirder" complained the blond. Natsu was still intensely staring at the masked man in raged but he humored him. He put his nose in the air *sniff sniff*

"What the…." Just like that his flames disappeared. "How…how is this possible…..it can't be" Natsu's head was starting to spin his world flipped upside down. His head was filled with confusion and anger. It was all too much for him he fell to his knees, his body shaking a look of fear in his eyes. He started shaking his head as if to wake up from this dream. "Nat….Natsu whats going one….please tell us what's happening" asked the concerned blond. Lucy was tearing up watching her friend in such emotional pain. The team all saw what Natsu was going through and now they were getting angry.

"What are you doing to him….stop…please stop" yelled Lucy starting to tear up. She ran to hold Natsu in her arms. "Natsu I'm right here ….please…please tell me what's going on" she pleaded. Erza and Gray jumped in front of Natsu staring down the unmasked man. "Gray lets go, Happy get Natsu out of here this is our fight now" ordered Erza. "No….stop…don't fight its ok" Natsu said coming back to his senses. All the members looked at Natsu surprised not understanding what was going on.

"You smell it don't you Natsu" stated Lee. Natsu stood up looked at the unmasked man still looking confused but standing firm now. "Natsu what is he talking about…what does this have to do with his blood?" asked Lucy.

"Dragon slayers have heightened senses especially their noses. We can smell specific characters on anyone and mentally separate the smells from person to person. For example Natsu smells like a burning forest and I will memorize that smell and identify to it Natsu from now on. Which is the same for everyone here, but…blood is different. Blood itself has a specific scent and like a finger print everyone has a different one….except-". "Family members" finished Natsu.

The unmasked man just smiled knowing Natsu was coming to the realization of their kinship. "I don't get it what do you mean family and blood of smell?" asked Lucy standing next to Natsu holding his arm.

"People who share the same mother and father have the same scent in their blood. Even though there is magic out there that can copy someone's image, even their magic, they cannot copy the scent of one's blood. The scent of blood is an absolute identifier for dragon slayers." The whole team just stood in their position they didn't know what to do they just soaked in the information but the realization still didn't kick in.

"Natsu" asked Erza. "Is what this man saying true?" She looked at Natsu who still looked unsure of himself. "He's right" answered Natsu looking down. "I can smell his blood and I've obviously smelled my own before. There's no doubt they smell the same." He said looking up at the unmasked man looking nervous now. The whole team stood now in shock trying to soak in what Natsu and the masked man had just told them.

"I don't get it….why is it he remembers you but you don't remember him Natsu" asked Gray. "I don't know either" responded Natsu, "but that smell there's no mistaking it". Natsu looked at the unmasked man. "How do you remember me but I don't remember you?" he asked.

"It's because of your dragon slayer magic" answered Lee. "My dragon slayer magic…..what are talking about?" asked Natsu feeling confused once more. "All powerful magic comes with a price Natsu even dragon slayer power" responded Lee. "What are you talking about? What price? Igneel never told me about a price?" asked Natsu.

"I can't answer for Igneel but with learning dragon slayer magic you pay a price and for us that's our memories." Everyone just looked at Lee with disbelief including Natsu. "We lose all memory before meeting our dragons. That's the price for allowing us to use such great magic. Think about it Natsu what do you remember before meeting Igneel?" Natsu just stared down trying to think.

"I…..I don't…know…I don't remember anything before meeting Igneel" Natsu confessed feeling frustrated with his brain. "I just remember walking in the woods and finding Igneel….I don't remember anything before that". Natsu was getting frustrated now his emotions were too much for him to control now he started crying silently _`Damnit why can't I remember anything`. _His team headed towards Natsu to consul him. Lucy hugged Natsu crying a little too she hated seeing him like this and she knew Natsu hated looking so vulnerable.

Lee than started walking towards Natsu with a genuine concerned look on his face the team was still uncertain of him and stood in front of Natsu to block Lee. "Let me help him" he said. Gray and Erza just looked at him with untrusting eyes. "What do you mean help him" asked Erza "You're not getting near him" said Gray. "No….it's ok guys let him through" said Natsu. They looked at him as if he was making a mistake. Erza looked from Natsu to Lee in frustration "fine but if you hurt him your dead". "That's fine with me" said Lee.

Lee was now just a yard away from Natsu. Natsu noticed the shining in his eyes _`has he been crying this whole time?` _thought Natsu. He walked up to Natsu now just inches away. Lucy was still holding on to Natsu. "It's ok Luce I'm fine thank you" he said as he slid his arm off of hers. Lucy just looked at Natsu and agreed she backed up with her hands to her chest still looking concerned. "I'll be right here ok Natsu" she said backing away from him and joining the rest of the group.

"Natsu I know I have no right to ask of this but right now you must trust me" Lee said sounding sincere. "Ok fine" answered Natsu still a little unsure. Lee put his hand to Natsus temples. His left and right thumb on connecting in the middle of Natsus forehead and his left and right index fingers touching the temples on each side. His hand started to light up into a forest green color. It became brighter and brighter until it was impossible to look at. "Natsu" said Lee. Natsu only responded not being able to open his eyes due to the strong light, "what are you doing to me?". "I am sorry little brother but this is going to hurt a little". Than Natsu felt this sudden attack on his head as if a hammer was banging him. He fell to his knees in pain, he yelled and screamed holding his head the pain wouldn't go away than be blacked out.

Natsu woke up in a strange cabin. "Where….am I" he said. "Where's everyone at?" He shouted for everyone but there was no one present. He stood up slowly and looked around. "What is this place" He was in a small bedroom with two separate small beds and toys lying around, it was a child's bedroom. But what was he doing there and how did he get there. Natsu felt uneasy of this place because it didn't feel real it was all hazy as if he was having a dream, "is this….a memony?" Before he could answer himself the door flew open and two little boys ran into the room laughing and playing. He looked at them in disbelief, "is this…..real" he asked himself in total confusion. He looked at the two pink haired boys playing not minding Natsu. _`They don't see me and they look just like Lee and I`_ Natsu examined the boys the youngest one was around 6 or 7 and the other just a few years older. _"_Ow….that hurt Natsu" he heard one of the pink haired boys say. "Come on you big sissy I didn't even hit you that hard" smirked the youngest boy. `_That is definitely me`_ thought Natsu smiling.

He still examined the boys further but without a doubt it was him and Lee. "Natsu lets go fishing" said the older boy. "I don't want to go let's stay and play". "Come on if we don't go fishing were not going to eat today" said the older brother. The youngest brother started frowning a sense of sadness hit Natsu _`what the hell…I can feel his sadness`_ "So….mom and dad….there gone again" asked the youngest boy still frowning. "Yeah there gone again" answered the oldest child but he wasn't sad he looked angry. "But hey I'm still here ok" he said looking at the young boy with a wide smile now.

Than the scenery changed, he was at a lake and he could see the two young boys fishing sitting next to each other. The eldest boy had already caught two good sized fishes and the youngest none. "Big bro I don't like fishing I never catch anything". "That's because your too impatient instead of reeling your line out every minute let it sit there don't go hunting the fish let them come to you". Natsu watched as the two boys fished, they laughed and talked to each other the whole time _`I can feel it I can feel the happiness`_ this was a happiness Natsu only felt with Igneel and his friends. Natsu sat their listening to their conversation and laughing with them than the sun started to set. "Ok Natsu looks get going its getting dark". "But…I didn't catch anything" said the youngest boy looking disappointed. The eldest boy just smiled at his brother "That's ok I caught two big ones and it's plenty enough for the both us". The youngest boy just smiled at his older brother. Natsu watched as the boys gathered their things and started walking away, "hey big bro can we fight after dinner?" The eldest boy just planted is palm to his head "ugh what is it with you and fighting Natsu".

The scenery changed once more they were back in the same small wooden bedroom. He could see both boys lying in their beds. The eldest was reading a book while the youngest was playing with some wooden toys. The only light in the room were two candles lit up on a drawer that separated the beds.

"Hey…..big bro". "Yeah". "Why are mom and dad always gone?" The eldest boy just stared down not letting his book down. "Don't worry about them Natsu just try to get some rest ok". He started reading his book again when the sounds of a boy crying distracted him. The youngest boy sat on his bed with his knees bent and his face planted in between his knees crying. Natsu looked down and he felt it he put his right hand to his chest _`I can feel it….I can feel his sadness and loneliness_`. He then looked up and saw the eldest brother crawl into bed with the youngest, he hugged his little brother. "Is it me big bro….are they always gone because of me….did I do something wrong?" the little boy asked still crying. "You did nothing wrong Natsu you're the best little brother I could ask for….mom and dad are just busy that's all" Natsu could tell the eldest child was hiding something. "But hey you got me right?" he said with a big smile. The youngest boy stopped crying and started wiping his tears. "Yeah I do and you're not going to leave me are you bog bro". "That's right you will never be alone as long as I am around I promise". Natsu felt the relief in the youngest boy he could feel the warmth coming through his heart it made Natsu tear up a little. It was something he never felt before. It felt like for the first time in his life he was the one being protected.

The scenery changed once more they were still in the small wooden bedroom but both boys were sleeping. ***Bang***

Both boys jumped out of their beds completely startled. "Big bro what was that!?" "Natsu stay here I'm going to go check it out" he looked back at his younger brother. "Whatever you see or hear do not leave the house got it?" "Ok I won't". Lee ran out the room than out the front door. The youngest child stood in the middle of the room scared not knowing what to do. His fear turned to frantic as he could hear screaming outside and fighting. He slowly walked towards the living room door covering his ears to keep the noises of people screaming and panicking out. The little boy walked to the living room door and hesitated before opening it. He was told to stay in the house but he couldn't just let his big bro go by himself. He hesitantly opened the front door and saw the horrid scene he wanted to forget already. He saw his town on fire people running for their lives. He saw bodies bloodied and beaten, he saw adults and children lying dead. He saw houses on fire with people still in them screaming for help. He saw what looked like mages battling towards the center of town and worse he saw the fight coming his direction. He couldn't make out any faces or guild marks all he could see was fighting all around him. The little boy curled up in fear not being able to move in front of his house. "Big bro where are you…please come back BIG BRO!" the little boy yelled while tears were running down his face. Natsu just looked at the horrid scene and at the little boy feeling the fear the little boy felt too.

"Natsu I told you to stay in the house" the eldest boy yelled he was 20 yards from the house running towards the little boy. Than two men popped in front of the little boy fighting they were at the door steps of the house. They were both mages and attacking each other with their magic. The little boy ran into the house sitting in a corner curled up in fear. When he looked he was one mage shoot a fireball out and the other mage deflect it "Nooooo Natsu get out get out now!" the little boy could hear his brother crying out to him. ***Explosion***

The little boy saw it but it was too late the deflected magic fire ball pierced through the small wooden home and lit the house on fire almost instantaneously. "Natsu the room go through window in the room!" he heard his big bro calling out running towards him. The little boy had nowhere else to go but to his room the entire first half of the home was already in a blaze. The boy struggled to his room with the heavy smoke and fire spreading faster. He could still here his big bro calling out to him._ `The window I need to get to the window` _the little boy thought. Natsu could do nothing but watch in horror he could feel it all of it the smoke in his lungs, the overwhelming heat he never felt how hot fire was till now, and worst he could feel the boys terror it was so intense it made him cry.

The little boy struggled to get to his room feeling like he was about to pass out. He saw his big bro at the living room door now trying to make his way towards him. The little boy crawled towards his big bro. "No Natsu the window please don't come to me I'm ok" he yelled at his little brother. The little boy started crawling he could feel his eyes becoming heavy it was hard to breath and he didn't know how much more he could take. He looked at his big bro who was also on his knees crawling towards him he could see him fading away too. A pillar fell in between them and he lost sight of his big bro. "Big bro…" the little boy said with little energy he had left. "I'm here Natsu…..don't worry…..I won't let you die I promise" he heard his big bro say. The eldest boy than pushed the burning pillar away screaming in pain as he pushed the pillar with his bare hands. "Big ….bro" is all the little boy could say before he passed out.

The scenery changed once more, the little boy opened his eyes he was by a lake and his entire body covered in black ash. The little boy wanted to jump up but he couldn't move. His entire body was frozen he didn't know if it was from fear or exhaustion. He was still picturing the events that just occurred and suddenly realized something. "Big bro," he looked around being able to move a little looking in all directions, "big bro….are you here…..BIG BROO!" Finally after some time he was able to get up he drank from the lake and tried to comfort his wounds. He could feel a burning sensation and it was still a little difficult to breath. He started to move slowly still being injured. He walked and walked every step harder than the last one he stopped a few times and thought about just staying there. "I have to find him…I have to find big bro" he continued walking as the sun was setting he realized he didn't know where he was. He was in so much pain he didn't notice that the forest he was in was unfamiliar.

The little boy than tripped and fell every nerve in his body felt the fall and the little boy could not help but cry out in pain. He curled up in a bowl in the floor crying "big bro….please….where are you…..don't leave me…you promised". Natsu could feel it he could feel the sadness in the little boy. He could feel the difficulty of breathing and the unusual feeling of being burnt. Natsu kneeled down over the crying boy and reached his arms to him stroking the boys pink hair. Natsu was in tears he could feel every agonizing jolt of pain and sadness that the boy was feeling. Natsu then realized he could feel it because this was no ordinary dream it wasn't a dream at all it was his memories. Natsu laid next the boy crying with him feeling his heart heavy with loneliness he put his hand over the little boy "It's ok…let it out…it's ok to be afraid…. I promise this won't last forever…..we have friends now…..we have people that love us…..your….not alone anymore"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Lee the Bushido Monk

Natsu woke up from what seemed like a long sleep. His head was hurting as if he was being punished from a hangover. He woke to the familiar sight of his team who were kneeling all around him with concerned looks. He was still in the same valley and the damage to the earth was evident of his battle earlier. He sat their almost dazed as if he had just ridden an extreme rollercoaster. He looks up at everyone and smiles to confirm his well being to everyone. He stands up then he turns his attention glancing pass his team to the unmasked man….no…to Lee….his brother. As soon as they make eye contact Natsu's eyes water up he slowly makes his way towards Lee letting a little more emotion show. Finally his emotions take over Natsu starts sobbing and then runs towards Lee and jumps to embrace him. Natsu buries his face into his brother's shoulder crying historically.

"Lee….I remember….I remember…" is all Natsu could say in a shaky voice. Lee tightens his embrace with tears falling from his eyes as well. The team just watches the two men embrace and let out their emotions. Happy and Lucy start crying as well Erza and Gray just smile. They all accepted, by Natsu's reaction, that this man in the white coat was indeed Natsu's brother.

A few hours go by and the team, now with Lee, are sitting around a camp fire as the sun starts to set over the vast green valley.

"I still can't believe that after all these years you found me" Natsu said with a smile. "Well when I discovered you were alive…hell that I even had a brother was about almost eight years ago. It was hard at first because there was no record of you at all in all the countries I checked including Fiore. I didn't know of your existence until an old ally of mine that worked for the Magic Counsel told me of a fire mage named Natsu that was in Fairy Tail. I went to Fairy Tail and they confirmed you were the Natsu I was looking for but…..they told me you and some other guild mates had been killed on some Island two months before I arrived. I went to where the island was suppose to be with the Magic Counsels search party and imagine my grief knowing I was two months to late after all these years. I had no idea you had survived and returned until a criminal I caught compared me to you said your name".

Everyone had a sad look for moment understanding the grief Lee must have felt with the news of his long lost brother dying. The team talked so more and Natsu told Lee the story on Tenrou Island and how they survived. After talking for what seemed like a few more hours the night was upon them but no one wanted to leave they were enjoying the wonderful aftermath of the emotional rollercoaster that was their day. Natsu still had many questions he wanted to ask Lee.

"Lee are you really a dragon slayer or do have one of those lacrima things that Lexus has?" asking as if Lee knew who Laxus was. "I am indeed a dragon slayer my dragons name was Tsuri the Earth Dragon King. He found me not long after you and I were separated and trained me….he was my father…and yes Natsu Tsuri also left me on the same day all the other dragons apparently disappeared..." explained Lee looking down saddened at the thought of losing Tsuri.

"It was a sad time for me he was my father after all and after Tsuri left I was discovered by some monks and when they learned I was an Earth Dragon Slayer they took me to Heavens Island. There I met my master and he trained me in arts of Busshido Warriors. He taught me an ancient magic known as Earth Nature magic". "Natures Magic?" asked Natsu.

"Yes Earth Natures magic is an ancient magic in which we can create and manipulate earth like this". Lee opened his palms and small fully greened tree appeared in his hands then withered back into his palms. "This magic also allows me to manipulate the earth around us and restore magic from the earth faster than a normal mage". "What do you mean restore magic" asked Lucy. "Well as you know our magic energy is restored from the earth and the heavens. So because of my Earth Natures magic I am able to accumulate more magic energy and restore it at least five times faster than other mages. Every Busshido Monk practices Earth Natures magic".

"I see….that explains why Busshido Monks are so powerful not only can they store more magic energy but then can replenish their magic much faster than the average mage and that doesn't even include your second origin….it's truly unbelievable," said Erza. "I don't get it what does that mean" asked Natsu scratching his head. "It means you never stood a chance at beating you brother ash brain" laughed Gray. "Wanna run that by me again Ice Queen" snorted Natsu now forehead to forehead with Gray. And with that they started brawling. Lucy just sighed, "Your brothers an idiot if you haven't noticed". Lee just looked at them fight and laughed. "Yeah even when we were kids all he wanted to do was fight of course being a dragon slayer makes it worse were not known for controlling our tempers" Lee said with a big smile.

"I heard becoming a Busshido Monk is difficult is it because of the magic itself?" asked Erza ignoring the fight. "Yeah that's exactly why, Earth Natures magic is very difficult to learn and the spells are complex. In order to master Earth Natures magic you have to master the three elements of magical power which is strength, stamina, and control. Unless you can master all three you will never be able to use Earth Natures magic to its full extent and only those who have mastered all three can be acknowledged as Busshido Monks. Most mages spend a life time trying to master one or two of the magical power elements alone, that's why Busshido Monks are rare it's nearly impossible to master all three."

"How were you able to master all three? You seem too young to be able to accomplish such a thing" asked Erza. "It was because of my dragon slayers magic….because of that I was able to master my magical strength and stamina within four years. Mastering magical control was more difficult. I studied and meditated for five years before I could fully master magical control. That's when I was finally acknowledged as a Busshido Monk and given the rank as a commander." Lucy and Erza hung to every word Lee said if listening to an exciting story.

After a while Natsu and Gray returned to the camp fire bruised and beaten. "Man Natsu you totally got your butt whooped" teased Happy. "Shut up I'm still tired from my battle with Lee from earlier Gray got lucky" yelled Natsu back as the blue cat just giggled.

"Lee how is that you were able to learn more than one magic? I thought learning more than one could kill you especially powerful magic" asked Erza. "Well yes it can actually but I was able to learn it because of my dragon slayer magic, because both magic's are centered around the element of Earth it did no harm to me". "Well that was quite a gamble considering it could have killed you" stated Erza. "Not really I was sure it was going to work because my master is also both an earth dragon slayer and Earth Natures mage we both learned dragon slayer magic from Tsuri". They all looked at Lee with shock.

"What…your master…was a dragon slayer too" asked Natsu still shocked at the news. He had never met anyone or even knew of two people that were trained by the same Dragon. "Yeah that's why when the monks that found me learned of my earth dragon slayer powers they sent me to Heavens Island since they knew my master was also an earth dragon slayer. My master doesn't know what happened to Tsuri either and he was just as heartbroken about it as I was. The only consolation for me was I got to learn so much about Tsuri and dragons because my master had spent a life time with Tsuri." Natsu just frowned wishing he had the luxury of getting to know about more Igneel and dragons too. Lee could see Natsus long face he put his hands on Natsu's shoulder to comfort him, "don't worry little bro we'll find them and I'll tell you everything I know about dragons," Lee said with a warm smile. _`Little bro….I like that…I can get use to that`_ Natsu thought as he smiled back with a look of determination.

"Hey Lee how did you get your memories back?...and what was it you did to me…and why is it I can only remember a little bit?" asked Natsu. The whole team looked at Lee with their full intention as if it was a question burning their minds as well.

"I got my memories back from my master he knows a spell to deactivate the memory loss portion of the dragons slayer magic spell, I actually got them back just before you went missing. He told me I wasn't ready until than to receive them". "Your master must be powerful to be able to lift that spell of memory loss" said Lucy. "He is honestly the most powerful mage I know he's the leader of the Busshido Monks Master Reiki," Lee proclaimed proudly.

"Reiki?...why do I know that name….wait…you mean Reiki the immortal monk?" asked Erza in surprise. "Immortal? You mean this guy doesn't die?" asked Gray. "Erza how do you know of him" asked Lucy. "I recall Porlyusica telling me that she learned the spell to create my right eye for me from an immortal monk named Reiki…I always thought it was an exaggeration of some sort not a real person though" Erza explained.

"Oh wow so your right eye was created from a spell that my master created…Ha! What a small world we live in" Lee said sounding amused. "So Lee is your master really immortal" asked the blue cat. "Yes and no, my master is not truly immortal he can die just like you and I but….my master spent his life learning the healing arts of Earths Nature magic. With his power he can destroy and recreate cells and tissues within his body. He has being doing this for 150 years now. Once one of his organs starts to die he just recreates and replaces them. He taught me some healing magic and the spell to undo the memory loss but unfortunately I'm not as powerful as my master so I was only able to recover the last few days before Natsu met Igneel and the spell can only be done once on a person. Sorry little bro I wanted to take you to my master so you he could fully restore your memories but it was the only way I was going to convince you of who I am". Natsu just smiled back and said "That's ok I really enjoy the memories I have of us".

It started to get late and everyone decided to camp in the valley. The full moon and endless stars lit the valley making the camp fire seem weak. One by one the team decided to call it a day only Lee, Natsu, and Lucy still sat by the low fire. Natsu and Lee were still talking about their adventures. Natsu told Lee all about Edolas, the dark guilds they fought, the S class exams, the seven year seal, the Grand Magic Games, and the battle with the dragons. He talked about his friends and the guild and while he was talking about his life Lee could not help be happy for and proud of Natsu. He himself could not relate when it came to traveling the world and having close bonds like he did with his guild mates or even being in a guild but the way Natsu spoke about it sounded as if it was the greatest thing in the world. Heavens Island didn't have guilds and the only "friends" he knew were his soldiers and fellow monks, but there was no deep bond as what Natsu spoke of just with Tsuri and his master. Lee then noticed something that caught his interest.

"Hey so are you two dating?" he asked Lucy and Natsu who were sitting very close to each other. Both mages just looked at Lee in total shock and embarrassment. Both faces were as red as tomatoes "What?!...no were not…no" said Natsu trying to hide has face. "Were just friends…good friends…I don't like Natsu…I mean I like him…I mean like a friend…" Lucy sighed hiding her face too. Lee just held his gut laughing. "They loooovveeee each other" said the blue cat from Natsu's tent. "You two are in love" said Lee still laughing at how shy and embarrassed they looked. "I could smell your sweat and hear your hearts racing" yelled Lee now on the floor laughing.

"Ugh…you both must be brothers you're both idiots" yelled Lucy before she stormed off to her tent. "Oops did I push too hard?" asked Lee now looking a little concerned. "Nah she'll be fine but be careful unless you want a Lucy kick she's small but that kick is wicked" said Natsu with his hands behind his back. Lee just smiled he hadn't been around such colorful characters in a long time. "Well we should get to bed it's getting late and we have a big day tomorrow" said Lee yawning.

"We do?" what are we doing," asked Natsu. Lee got up and made his way towards his tent and he stood in front of his tent and turned to Natsu with a more serious look.

"Just on the other side of this hill there's a small deserted town it was destroyed many years ago from a war of mages," said Lee in soft saddened tone. Natsu looked at Lee for a moment confused of what he was talking about and what so special about this town….wait…Natsu shot up from his seat "this town…is it…"

Lee already knew what Natsu was going to ask.

"Yeah little bro….were going home".


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Skeleton in the Closet**

Team Natsu, including Lee, look down from the hill they had just crossed. They had come upon a sight that was all too familiar, destruction. They looked upon a town, or what was left of one, with sorrow and pity. The town looked small it had only two blocks that were narrow but long. The blocks ended with smaller buildings lined up next to each other parallel to the two narrow blocks and behind those small buildings was a large building, the largest building by far, which stood overlooking the town, it resembled a church. "Come on" said Lee as he walked in front of the group to follow. The group lined up behind Lee and followed as they studied the ruins of a town.

Lee started walking down the middle path of the western block not saying a word just looking straight. The rest of the group looked around at the site that would surely be the cause of future nightmares. One by one they saw buildings being either completely burnt down or a majority of the structure burnt. The buildings looked like rotting wood and stained with black burnt marks dark as night. The trees that fed the building life were now attacking the buildings taking their wood back. Animal life seemed to dominate what little shelter was left in the buildings.** *Crack* **

Lucy bent down to see what she had just stepped on. She reached down to the rusted looking object thinking it was branch or piece of wood from one of the buildings. She started picking it up when…"Lucy stop don't touch that," said Natsu looking frightened. "Huh…it's just a…" then Lucy saw it. She saw what Natsu was trying to prevent her from touching. She stood in shock not being able to speak she slowly took a step back squinting in horror at the sound of cracking under her feet. Lucy started tearing up now narrowly eying the bones she had crushed. She looked at the group who were looking around with the same look of horror as she had. She looked at what they were looking at and gasped with fright.

Everywhere there laid human bones. There were bones peering from the buildings from behind them and all around them. Bones were sticking out from the earth as the wind started blowing the sandy cave that was created over time that buried those bones. The smell of rotten death now crept into their noses as if being triggered by the sight. The smell was starting to become unbearable for Natsu who, for the first time in his life, cursed his heightened senses. They realized they were in the middle of an unattended graveyard. Lucy started crying as she noticed that there countless skulls and bones that belonged to children as well. "Lee….what the hell…where are we…you knew these bones were here didn't you?" asked Natsu with a shaky voice. Lee didn't respond he just kept looking straight. "This is…horrible…what happened here?" asked Erza with the same shaky voice as Natsu.

"I'm sorry….I'm sorry I didn't tell you about this….I wanted Natsu to see this but…..I'm sorry you guys had to witness this too," Lee finally responded with a saddened tone. "I'm sorry you had to see this….it wasn't easy for me the first time I came here either….. but we need to keep moving….if you want to go back to the camp that's fine but Natsu and I need to go to the church...I'll explain everything once we are there," Lee than started walking again towards the church.

"Luce….you should back to the camp with Happy you two don't need to see this," said a worried Natsu. He could see the horror in Lucy's eyes and he can tell she wanted to run away. "No Natsu….its fine….I don't think I'll ever sleep again but I want to be here for you" she said wiping her tears. Happy landed on Lucy wiping his tears as well and nodded in agreement with Lucy. Natsu just smiled at them both with a silent expression of gratitude.

Finally after what seemed as an eternal walk through hell ended and the group had reached the church. The church was bigger up close and seemed to be the only building that was spared from the damage done to the other buildings. The church, though, was rotting away as well. The church was unkempt and the wood looked as had been damaged by termites there was clear signs of mold and tree branches all over the church. It was a white church with a black rooftop and a large golden unfamiliar emblem stood at its highest point. The emblem was a simple circle with seven obtuse lines coming out of it with stars at the end the middle of the circle had an eye that was crying. After the group finished investigating the outside of the church Lee decided it was time to answer some questions he knew everyone had.

"This town was once known as Foothills, it was a merchant town for people traveling between larger cities. It was a small town with mainly shops and service buildings and the residents were mainly business owners. This is where Natsu and I were born". Everyone looked surprised and stared at Natsu who was not fazed by the news as if he already knew. "Natsu and I lived amongst one of the homes facing the town that was burned down. This is…..this is where I saw Natsu for the last time all those years ago," Lee said as he walked towards Natsu and placed his hands on Natsu's shoulder. Natsu just hid his face trying to hide his emotions.

"Lee why did you bring me here?...Did you think I wanted to see this?...I didn't…..the memories of us almost burning alive was enough" snorted Natsu who was clearly getting frustrated still looking away from the group. "I'm sorry Natsu but you have to face your past…Even if you didn't remember until yesterday….I know it's horrible and unfair but that's life and that's how we move on…..when I came here I was alone and it was just as hard for me to…but….we have to clean up the mess," explained Lee.

"The mess what mess?" asked Natsu now facing Lee and the others. Lee sighed and frowned and said, "Let's go inside the church and ill explain". The group followed into the church and was surprised once again by the décor of the inside. It looked nothing like a church there were round tables all around with chairs they didn't look like they were used for a long time. There was a small bar at the end of the "church" and mugs still on the table as if who ever were here just up and left. The damage of the building was just as evident on the inside as it was on the outside. Tree branches were already sprouting on the inside, there was evidence of mold, and all the window glasses were broken. The irony, though, was that the "church" looked as though it had never been ransacked. There were purses full of jewels and golden treasures here and there but it seemed as if no one has entered this church other than Lee and now team Natsu. An almost unbearable odor came from the direction of a room near a bar. As the group followed Lee into that room, shocked faces spread throughout the group as they saw rotting corpses and bones in the room. There were at least four bodies in there. The group finally reached a destination that Lee wanted to take them too. It was a fairly small office that was in terrible condition with just a desk and a chair in the room.

"This church was no church at all and you probably can guess what it was," Lee said. "It was a guild hall wasn't it?" asked Erza. "Yes….it was a guild hall it belonged to a powerful guild that was once considered one of the four great dark guilds the SOZ guild also known as the Sins of Zeref." Everyone looked at Lee in shock they couldn't believe they were standing in the guild of a once powerful dark guild. "The emblem represents unity and the seven sins of men. The eye represents a crying Zeref. This guild was trying to awaken a powerful demon of Zerefs and records show….they were close. It doesn't say which demon it was though. Many people do not know or have forgotten this guild because it was wiped out many years ago by a coalition of light guilds such as yours. That war is what destroyed this town but….there is more to this hell town than just the destruction of it. I'm sure you remember the bones and bodies that are lying all over town well there not there by choice. The master of this guild was a powerful one according to records he placed a curse on this town damning all souls that were killed during the war to this town. In other words the souls of all those that died that day are stuck here. That's why there are bodies all around. After the war loved ones tried to burry the dead but each time they did their bodies would just reappear where they died. It was the same for cremation. After a while people gave up on trying to put the bodies to rest and the Magic Consul deemed the town unlivable but agreed not to demolish the town on count of the bodies. It is said the only way to free the town of the bodies is to break the curse and free the souls".

"Who would do such a thing" asked Lucy in tears remembering her parents. "As I said it was done by the leader of this guild for what purpose I don't know but…..I think I may know how to find out," Lee said. He walked towards an empty wall and placed his right hand on it and with once swoop backwards took down half the wall to show a hidden door. The whole group looked in astonishment. "Whats that?" asked Gray. "A hidden door….but how did you know it was there" asked Lucy. "I found it the last time I came here there was magic coming from behind this door that's how I was able to find it last time and it seems the magic is still there and there's something inside I want to show you," Lee said as he opened the door a flow of magic energy came out and everyone could feel it now. As Lee started making his way in he was stopped by someone standing in the doorway…it was Natsu.

"Natsu what are you doing," asked Lee. Natsu had a serious look and made full eye contact with Lee. "You're hiding something," Natsu said. "Hiding?...what would I be hiding Natsu….(sighs)….I get it you still don't trust me listen Natsu I-"

"Stop okay….it's not that I don't trust you I do trust you it's just….I know your hiding something from me….the whole time you were explaining the situation here you couldn't even look me in the eyes….there something else going on here but you cant bring yourself to tell me….I want to know…(he walks towards Lee)…there's a reason you brought me here and there's a reason I had to walk through that hell and into this shit of a place I have the right to know whatever the hell it is your hiding….I'm not a kid anymore Lee you don't have to protect me….now….TELL ME!" Natsu was trembling with anger and his expression said it all. Lee stood back he couldn't believe his little brother's glare made him step back. Lee came back to his senses and walked up to Natsu face to face, Natsu was still angry and he looked like he was about to punch Lee out of frustration.

"Fine….fine….your right Natsu your not a little kid anymore but that doesn't mean I am not going to protect you that's my job as your older brother…..but I was hoping to keep you from this truth," Lee than backed away a few steps and frowned at Natsu. "Natsu the guild master…the one who trapped the souls….well….he went by Hanzo the Soul Eater but…..his real name was Hanzo Quino….Natsu your birth name was not Natsu Dragneel it was..." Lee couldn't bring himself to finish. He slipped his hoody on to hide his emotions. "….it was Natsu Quino and me….mine was Lee Quino…Natsu our father was the guild master Hanzo Quino….that's why we have to clean this mess up our father left….we have to free these souls". Everyone stood in utter shock, Natsu couldn't move. He stood there looking at the floor, tears from his eyes stained the wooden floor, and he was shaken to his soul. Lee walked over to comfort his brother but Natsu pushed him away and ran out of the guild hall. "Natsu…" shouted both Happy and Lucy as they chased after him. "Stop….let him be….he has to deal with this on his own…..just give him some time," Lee said who was now on the verge of tears as well. Lucy and Happy just frowned knowing Lee was right.

Twenty minutes later, after hearing Natsu yell and curse the world outside, Natsu came back into the room. "Um….sorry guys I didn't mean to worry you all…Lee I'm sorry for yelling at you too" Natsu said apologetic. "Natsu how are you feeling…is there anything I can do" asked Lucy. "No I'm fine it's just…..it's a lot to take in right now but I know one thing for sure…..were going to find a way to free the souls," Natsu replied looking at the floor still frowning. Lee walked up to Natsu and placed his hand on Natsu's head.

"Listen Natsu I know it's tough to take in it was hard for me to accept it too but it's the truth….we can't choose our parents or the path they walk but we can choose the path we walk and we walk the path of light and I am very proud to be your brother don't ever forget that". Natsu playfully pushed Lee's hand off of him and smiled, "I won't….thank you…..Lee….what about….our mother," Natsu asked. "Honestly I don't know I have vague memories of her but I remember one thing…..she was the only one that ever smiled at us," Lee said with a sad smile.

"Well than let's go," Lee said as he once again made his way towards the hidden room. Lee and the group entered a small narrow cemented stair case. It was dark but Natsu lightened it up with his fire. After walking down a few stories they came upon a flat cemented wall. There was a large picture of a fully grown dragon that was sketched on the wall. "It looks like there's more to this room but there's a magical burrier," said Erza being able to sense the magic radiating from the cemented wall. "Correct but….," Lee started towards the wall and placed his hands on it letting out a little magic from his hands. When he did so black ruins writing appeared in the middle of the wall, it was one line that spread horizontally on the wall.

"Ruins…so it is a magic door," said Gray. Erza then started saying, "We have some friends at our guild who can break this barrier we should call them right away-"

"No I already broke the code the first time I came it was written in the language of the Dragons which is something my master taught me". "Language of the dragons I didn't know dragons knew another language Igneel always talked to me in one language," said Natsu.

"Dragons are highly intelligent especially those that can teach humans dragon slayer magic. The dragon slayer magic is written in the language of dragons he probably didn't have time to teach it to you," Lee said. "So if you broke the code why haven't you opened it yet," asked Lucy.

"Because it wasn't meant for me to open," Lee said as he stared at Natsu. Lee than started reading the ruin in a language no one undertstood and once he finished he translated. "It says…."

"_Let the flames of his majesty guide your way"_

Lee looked at Natsu, "I believe it means the key is the flames of the fire dragon king your father Igneel".

Natsu looked at Lee surprised, "So Igneel is the only one who can open this door?"

"I think so but….you are the son of Igneel his fire is your fire….Natsu I believe you can open this door". Natsu looked even more shocked. "You think so huh….well I'll give it a try".

Natsu approached the door with flames in his hands. He looked at the door a shot a blast of fire at the door. The earth started shaking a little and the dragon on the wall lit up in flames and than the wall came crumbling down. Once the dust cleared everyone looked into an empty cave. Natsu put his fire into the cave and all they could see was a small chest. It was red and had painted arts of fire and dragons all over the chest. There was no clear way of opening the chest. Natsu got an idea, and without warning, blasted the chest as well with his fire. Everyone stood back as they were startled. It worked, the chest opened slowly. Inside the chest lay two scrolls one on top of the other resting on crimson colored velvet. There was a golden dragon that sealed the scrolls. Natsu picked up one of the scrolls and removed the golden dragon he opened the scrolls but there was nothing there. He picked up the second one and like the first one there was no writing or pictures just blank. Natsu looked disappointed.

"Why would they hide this if there's nothing here?" he asked. Erza stood there for a moment studying the situation. "Natsu why don't you try setting the scroll on fire," said Erza. "Ehh….are you crazy I'll ruin the scroll I know there blanks but still it could mean something I-".

"She right Natsu" interrupted Lee. Natsu looked at Lee as if he was an idiot for agreeing with Erza. "Your fire has been the key this whole time there may be a message that only your fire can bring out of those scrolls".

"I don't like it but I'll try it," Natsu sighed. He took one scroll into his hand and lit it on fire. The scroll burst into flames Natsu dropped it regretting his actions as he was about to try and put it out he noticed something happening. The flames moved themselves into the paper and slowly the fire started making words out. As the fire started dying down on its own more writing started to reveal itself. "I can't believe that worked," said Lucy as she looked with amazement. Once the flames died out the group looked at the scrolls and noticed it was written in a language they didn't understand. "Hey Lee is that the language of dragons too," asked Gray. "No…this is in another language I don't know it seems like an ancient language too though," Lee said.

"I think we should take this back to the guild and have Levy look over it. If anyone can interpret this it's her," said Lucy. "I agree," said Erza.

"Okay than why don't you take that back to your guild and I will go back to my master and ask if he knows anything about this too I'll meet you guys back at your guild in about a month and we can exchange information" Lee said. "What about this place," asked Erza.

"Well…I can't rebuild the wall but I can seal this room completely off," he answered.

Once outside the guild the group started preparing themselves for the walk back crossing the town again. It was either that or climb the mountain behind them that stood miles high. Lee looked at Natsu noticing how quite he had been since leaving he hidden room. He had just reconnected with him but right away he learned that Natsu was always talkative and not one to be quite for a long time. Lee made his way towards Natsu.

"Hey little bro….I know this is a lot to take in and I'm sorry I had to throw all this at you at once…". "It's ok Lee I'm not mad I'm just confused…" Natsu said. "Why me…ya know…why didn't Igneel tell me about this….what am I suppose to do…it's just so damn frustrating," said Natsu feeling really irritated with his dragon. "I understand what you mean Natsu but I believe the answers are in those scrolls and the sooner we can interpret them the sooner we can put this all to rest and hopefully free the souls trapped here"

Once they made it through the town at the bottom of the hill it was time to part ways. "Ok so we'll meet at your guild in a month until than please be safe if you find something promise me you won't act on it till I get there". "Yea I promise we'll wait," answered Natsu. Lee smiled and said his goodbyes and started walking away.

Lucy came up to Natsu who was watching his brother walk away. "He's a great guy Natsu and he's really proud of you," she said softly. Natsu turned towards Lucy and surprised everyone by giving her a tight hug. "Natsu….what…what was that for," asked Lucy surprised yet trying to hold her blush. "Thank you Luce for being here with me…and to all of you guys thank you," he said smiling towards his friends. They all smiled back at Natsu and Lucy stood arm to arm with Natsu as they started walking away.

**Hours after Lee and Natsu leave Guild of SOZ:**

A man started walking down the middle of the guild; he was dragging his feet which were bare and pale. He made his way outside and stood overlooking the town. He was a tall man with ripped clothes that was hanging from his body. He looked fragile pale white skin with blue lips and black eyes, his body was missing skin in areas reveling bones and half his face was a skeleton. He put his palms together and clutched them and spoke some words. Four pentagrams appeared in different areas of the city and three more inside the guild in a small room where bodies laid. Dead men and women started climbing out of the pentagrams and walking towards the guild. A few minutes' later seven dead bodies that seemed to have life in them stood in front of the man in the black cape.

"Greed, Lust, Gluttony, Pride, Wrath, Envy, and Sloth" said the man in the black cape.

"I feel weak….we need to feed now"

"Patience Gluttony there are plenty of souls here, we can feast tonight" said the man in the black cape.

"We have finally awoken does that mean…."

The man in the black coat smiled revealing bugs crawling through his rotten teeth, "Yes Lust….the time of the prophecy is now."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Just wanted to note real quick that I changed up the style of the writing so it would be easier to read.**

**Chapter 7**

**Smile now, Cry Later**

**Fairy Tail Guild**

It had been a month since the reunion at Foothills and the discovery of the scrolls hidden in the SOZ guild hall. Team Natsu were at the guild enjoying some free time once again. Since there return from Foothills it had been nothing but work for them. Levy was still in the process of translating the scripts she was having a difficult time given that the language was old and not many books existed in the teachings of the language. The guild was only able to gather three books to help Levy with the translation and that was only because Lee was able to retrieve them from the temples library in Heavens Island. It had been three weeks since anyone saw or heard of Lee and Natsu was getting anxious knowing he should appear in Magnolia anytime now.

"Hey Levy how's it going?" asked the celestial spirit mage. Levy had spent the last month practically living in the guilds library. She even slept on a couch that the master provided for her. Levy didn't mind though it wasn't any different from her home, a small sleeping area surrounded by books. Some people were actually starting to get worried since she rarely left the library but Levy was determined to break the "code" of the scrolls and she knew she was so close.

"Hey Lu better than a few weeks ago I'm close I know it" she said with an enthusiastic smile. "By the way if you see Gajeel can you tell him to come see me?"

"Oh….is someone wanting a make out session (Lucy started making kissing noises)," Lucy giggled playfully at her best friend. Levy just blushed with shyness. As Lucy continued taunting Levy with kissing sounds a pink haired mage walked into the library watching Lucy with amusement. Levy saw him and should have stopped Lucy since she was embarrassing herself, unknowingly, but it was payback time. Levy than smirked at Lucy as soon as she did Lucy knew she was in trouble.

"Natsu your girlfriends been practicing for you I think she's ready" smiled the bookworm at Lucy. Lucy just stood there with rosy cheeks and wide eyes. _`Oh crap did Natsu hear me doing the kissing noises?`_ she wondered. She couldn't find the courage to turn around and look at Natsu.

"Huh?...kissing….is that true Luce?" asked the dense dragon slayer.

"No you idiot GET OUT!" Lucy yelled still having her back to him.

"But I wanted to see how Levy was doing," he pouted trying to figure out what he did to make Lucy so mad.

"OUT!" Yelled Lucy one more time still red from embarrassment she wanted to be mad at Levy for that but she knew she had it coming.

"Okay okay….geez Luce you can be really hurtful sometimes you know that?" said the dragon slayer with a hurt tone. Those words drove a dagger right through Lucy's heart and right away she regretted her actions. She couldn't believe how childish she was acting to the sweetest man she knew all because she didn't want him see her blushing. "Natsu I'm sorry…" she said as she turned to him but he was already gone.

"That was kind of harsh Lu" said the bookworm.

"I know ugh! Why am I so stupid" she cried as she slumped into the couch and started working on a good apology. Lucy had just recently come to the realization that she was indeed in love with the dragon slayer and Natsu was the last person she ever wanted to hear those words from. _`Hurt….he said I hurt him sometimes….I'm always yelling at him and calling him idiot but I never mean to hurt him and he never, intentionally, tries to hurt or ever yell at me all he ever does is protect me and does whatever he can to make me happy. I don't even deserve someone like him`. _

Levy could see her friend was being emotionally tormented and she noticed Lucy starting to tear up. "Come on Lu don't beat yourself up about it its Natsu he'll forgive you the minute you apologize he can never stay mad at you," she said as she walked to her friend and started patting her on the back.

"Thanks Levy but….he's right he's literally the best guy I know and I treat him like shit all the time," Lucy said as she started crying now.

"Oh Lu your just over thinking things sure you yell at him sometimes but let's be honest he needs it just like I need to yell at Gajeel sometimes too….besides you're his Kumi…well maybe not now but soon-"

"Wait….did you just say Kumi?" asked Lucy, wiping her last tears, surprised Levy knew that word.

"Oh sorry Lu you probably don't know what that means huh?" Said the bookworm bashfully.

"Actually no I don't but remember when I was telling you the story of Natsu and I at the spa resort?...well he mentioned that word". Levy's eyes widened and hearts floated when she heard this she knew there was only one reason Natsu would mention that word to her.

"Lu do you know what this means…" started squeaking the bookworm but before she could finish Happy flew into the library.

"Levy, Lucy hurry come upstairs Lee just arrived" yelled the excited blue cat.

"Come on Lu I want to meet Natsu's brother," said Levy excited. They both ran to main hall of the guild and saw a crowd gathered at one of the larger booths. They got closer and saw what the commotion was about Lee was standing next to Natsu still greeting each other.

"Whoa they do look alike" she heard someone say, "Yeah but he's taller though and doesn't seem as dumb as Natsu" said another person. Lucy just made a mental note to Lucy kick who ever made that last comment, she was already upset that she called him an idiot just moments ago and was damned if she was going to allow anyone else insult Natsu today. She saw Gray and Erza make their way into the crowd to greet Lee so she decided to do the same. She ran into Natsu first who was apparently pushed back by some of the guild mates wanting to meet Lee.

"Hey Natsu…" said Lucy in a timid voice looking at her shoes.

"Hey Luce look Lees here," Natsu said ecstatically.

"I know but I need to apologize first….I'm sorry I yelled at you Natsu…I hope you know it's never my intention to hurt you and-"

"Luce stop I forgave you a long time ago okay," he hugged her quickly and then kissed her on her right cheek. Lucy froze the minute his lips left her cheeks. The cheek he had just kissed and the other one were now on fire she didn't know if it was from Natsu's worm lips or something else. `_Did he mean to kiss me? Was he just excited his brother was here and got caught up in the moment? And what the hell does Kumi mean?` _She couldn't believe that such a small peck on her cheek could bring out so many emotions and thoughts and yet at the same time so much bliss. She was glad all the other girls were looking at Lee or else she wouldn't hear the end of it especially from the white haired matchmaker. "Come on Luce lets go say hi" Natsu said, she had completely forgot Lee was there for that brief moment. As she greeted Lee she noticed him looking at their hands holding each other. _`What the….when did we start holding hands and since when has Natsu started making daaromantic physical contact…wait….is he….flirting?` _She pulled her hand away not wanting to give anyone the wrong impression but immediately regretted it she looked at Natsu's hands wanting to hold them again she then looked back at Lee. She noticed Lee looking at her with a playful smile than at Natsu and after a few seconds said "Nee yo le Kumi". Natsu started blushing and rubbing the back of neck and said "Lo" and with that Lee grabbed the back of Natsu's head and pulled him for a quick hug and looked at Lucy with a wide smile.

_`What the heck was that all about? And since when did Natsu speak another language? I know I heard Kumi again`. _Lucy was so confused and felt as if everyone around her knew what was happening except her.

An hour had passed since Lee got to the guild but he still had an audience with him when he sat down to eat. Lee sat in the middle of the booth to his left was Natsu and Lucy to his right was Gray and Juvia and in front of him were Gajeel, Levy, Erza, and Wendy. The three exceeds of Fairy Tail sat on top of the table. At first Lee was being bombarded with questions but now it had calmed down and he was taking the time to get to know these people that his brother was willing to die for.

"So Levy I hear you're close to translating those scrolls did the books I sent help?" Lee asked.

"Yes I am and they were extremely helpful thank you," she responded. Lee gave Levy a worm smile and then noticed the man next to her give her a hug as to show she belonged to him.

Lee chuckled at the sight, "No worries brother I know she's your Kumi I'm a dragon slayer too remember". Gajeel looked at Lee for a few seconds with death stare than smiled "Gee hee," is all he said. _`There is it again,`_ Lucy though it was killing her not knowing what it meant even though she had an idea. The more she pondered the more agitated she was starting to feel it was becoming too much she felt that Natsu had feelings for her but she wasn't sure. But neither one of them ever said anything or made a move until today when he kissed her….or she was hoping that was the reason. And this Kumi thing she was smart enough to understand that the word had special meanings regarding a significant other or how else would Levy know what it meant she is, after all, dating a dragon slayer herself. She couldn't take it anymore she had to know and she had to know now.

"Natsu…," Lucy asked whispering in his ears.

"Yeah what's up Luce," he responded whispering as well.

"Um…..what does Kumi mean? As soon as she asked Gajeel looked in her direction smirking, as did Wendy blushing, and Lee stopped talking. _`Of course dragon ears`_ she thought.

"Ahem…um…I think we should…I think we should give them some space," said Lee as he instructed everyone off the table. Once they all left it was just Natsu and Lucy….and Happy. Happy stayed behind sitting in front of them with his hands to his mouth trying to hold back laughter.

"Ah yo cat come on" said Gray.

"Aww….but Mira told me when this happened I had to listen to every word and tell her," Happy moaned.

"Happy," said Erza with her evil voice and look.

"Aye," Happy said and flew towards her

Lucy turned back to Natsu who had pink cheeks just like the color of his hair. "Well Natsu can you tell me?" she asked.

"Yeah…um…you see Kumi is word from the language of dragons," he said.

"Since when do you speak dragon?" she asked.

"Well Igneel taught me Kumi and Lee taught me some words last time we were together," he answered. Lucy was surprised she didn't know if it was because he was learning a new language or the fact that he still remembered what he was taught.

"Kumi…um Luce…well translated it means…well no actually…it means mate," he said nervously looking away from Lucy.

"Oh..." she said sounding a little disappointed. "So basically it just means your friend….thanks for answer—"

"No Luce….that's pretty much what the word translates to but for dragons mate has a different meaning," he said this time looking at her with his deep onyx loving eyes. _`it means something else?' _

"Luce for dragons a mate is…um…a mate is more than a friend," he said still looking into Lucy eyes. But Lucy was feeling overwhelmed by him and looked away. She then felt strong warm hands cup her chin and turn her towards Natsu who had a warm smile on and she gasped…she saw it….she finally saw the fire in Natsu's eyes.

"Natsu….what…what are trying to tell me," she asked. Then she heard him mumbling under his breath with his eyes closed.

"Actions speak louder than words...actions speak louder than words….actions speak louder than words..." she heard him keep repeating himself.

"Natsu…..what are you talking about," she asked feeling a little confused.

Natsu opened his eyes started Lucy directly in her eyes. "Actions speak louder than words," he said in a clear voice. Before Lucy could react he pressed his lips against hers. He had started cupping her cheeks and pressing forward wanting to intensify the kiss. At first Lucy was startled and was looking at Natsu who had his eyes closed she wanted to push him away off of instincts but she reminded herself who it was kissing her and she wanted this as much as he did. Lucy closed her eyes placed one hand tugging his hair and the other on his thigh as she melted into softness of Natsu's lips, the wetness of his tongue, and the warmth of his breath. It was everything and more she thought her first kiss would be. Once they broke apart to catch their breaths they looked into each other's eyes still holding on to each other and she could still see his beautiful flaming eyes.

"Luce a Kumi is the most important person to a dragon its someone they want to protect forever, someone who makes them feel special, someone that lights their darkness and fills their emptiness its… their soul mate….you're my Kumi …( he grabs Lucy's hands with his) Lucy will you accept me as your Kumi as well?" asked Natsu as he wiped the tears coming from Lucy's eyes.

"Nastu….of course" Lucy responded as she hugged her mate crying a little more.

"Come on Luce don't cry you know I don't like to see you cry," Natsu said brushing her hair with his hands and still holding her tight with his other.

Lucy lifted her head and looked at Natsu with loving eyes, "I'm sorry Natsu I'm just…"

"I know Luce…I am too,"

"AWWWWWW"

"They both looked at the bar where the whole gang was watching them and cheering. "About time" said Gray.

"WOOO drinks on the new couple everyone," blurted Cana.

"Graaayyyy…will you be Juvias Kumi" asked the water mage as she chased the ice mage.

"Yaay I am so happy for you two," Lucy looked around she didn't know where that came from but it sounded so close she noticed Natsu smiling as he pointed down. Lucy looked under the table they were seating at and saw Mira. She looked at Lucy with her wide smile waiving at Lucy.

"Oh Lu I am so happy for you," yelled Levy as she hugged Lucy.

Lee walked up to Natsu fist bumped him and congratulated him.

"Thanks bro I can't believe that worked," Natsu said smiling.

"What worked?" asked Lucy.

"Oh well you see Lee told me to—" before he could finish Lee smacked Natsu's head.

"Please excuse him he's just so happy he can't think straight I'm gonna take him over here for a sec ok?...ok say bye to your girlfriend little bro," Lee said as he was dragging Natsu.

"Bye girlfriend….ow Lee what the hell," Natsu said as he was being dragged Lucy just giggled at the sight.

After about half an hour later Lee and Natsu returned and the rest of the guild came and congratulated them and as Lucy and the others gathered at the table and continued their good time master Makarov walked into the guild.

"Hello Master how was the meeting?" asked Mira. "It was fine," replied the master. "Master guess what Lee has arrived and Lucy and Natsu made out (by this point she was jumping and swinging her arms)….Hey Natsu the master is here come and introduce your brother". With that the booth cleared out and they made their way to the master.

"Master Makorav hello my name is Lee and it's nice to meet you sir" Lee said as he reached his right hand out to the master. The master shook Lee's hand and smiled, "the pleasure is all mine my boy it's an honor to have a Busshido Monk in our guild". Lee was taken back a little by the compliment and how humble the master of the most powerful guild in Fiore was. _`Now I can see why your such a good person little bro your surrounded by wonderful people`_.

Lee, the master, and the group that were at the table stood their talking for a good twenty minutes or so when the master abruptly had a serious tone. "Levy dear any luck with those scrolls?" he asked.

"Almost master I should have it translated soon….as a matter of fact I am going back to the library right now," she responded with a smile of determination and then took off with Gajeel right behind her.

"Erza you, your team, and Lee come to my office in about an hour there's something I need to discuss with you all," he said now sounding a little concerned. Everyone looked at each other as the master walked off with concerned looks of their own.

**Fairy Tail Library**

"Gejeel! I did it I translated the scrolls," Levy yelled with a big smile.

"Good job shrimp what's it say?" Gajeel asked.

Levy ignored his question and started reading the first scroll.

"Whoa….whoa…" she looked at Gajeel with a disturbed look. "Gajeel we need to get the others right away," she said trying to gather as much of the books and scrolls as she could in her little hands.

"Shrimp you ok…..here let me help," Gajeel said as he grabbed some items from Levy.

"Thanks yeah I'm fine we just need to get Natsu and the rest right away"

"Okay but slow down your gonna hurt yourself just relax and-," said Gajeel.

"Gajeel you don't understand if I translated this correctly, and I'm sure I did, than that means…" Levy really didn't want to say it.

"That means what?" asked Gajeel now becoming a little concern how frightened Levy was looking.

"….it means Natsu's life is in serious danger,"

**Makarov's Office**

Once in the office the master sat on his chair. "Yesterday at the Magic Council meeting I heard some distressing news. Apparently there have been some attacks on small cities in the southern part of the country. People, and it seems like many of them, have been murdered. The master looked at his children and noticed the disbeliefs they all had. "So far there have been 80 confirmed deaths. The Magic Council along with a guild has been looking into the situation and it seems they cannot find a true motive. But…..even more concerning is the way these people have been killed."

"What do you mean gramps," asked Natsu who was still in shock of the news.

"hm…well…when the autopsies were done not one victim had any signs fatal wounds nor any sign of poisons in their bodies. It seemed as if life was just taken from them," finished the master.

"Do you think it's some sort foul magic that is causing these deaths?" asked Erza.

"Yes I do but I heard about murders with similar deaths years ago I just don't recall from where I'll have to look into it," the master said with eyes closed.

"Gramps why are you telling us this?" asked Gray.

The Master moved to his desk and grabbed a map. The placed the map on the middle table in the room so everyone could see it. The map was of the southern region of Fiore. There were five circles on the map and I large dot in in-between those circles.

"The circles represent towns that have been attacked. Even though each town is quite a distance from the other there is a pattern here.

"All the towns are just a few miles away from that one dot on the map," said Lee studying the map.

"Correct," said the master.

"Have they sent someone to explore that location," asked Erza.

"That's the reason for this meeting…I want to send your team to investigate…you see that dot is actually a town," said the master.

"Why us gramps I thought another guild was looking into it," asked Gray.

As the master was about to answer everyone noticed Lee put his left hand to his mouth and sat on the edge of the guess chair. He stayed in the same posture for a few second not taking his eyes off the map then he finally spoke.

"It's because that dotted town….is Foothills"

A wave of disbelief swept through everyone except the master.

"Lee…..do you think….it has anything to do with the scrolls we found?" asked Natsu who had a look of guilt in his eyes.

"I don't know little bro but we have no choice but to go back and find out," said Lee already dreading going back to that hell town.

The team could feel their hearts sink with the thought of going back to that town. The mood in the room felt as if death had crossed them. It was hard to believe that just minutes ago they were happy and celebrating the merging of a new couple. Natsu pulled Lucy into his chest as he could hear her soft sobs.

Everyone remained silent for a few minutes regurgitating the information until Erza spoke up. "Master the guild you spoke of did they make contact with the enemy?"

"Yes apparently they did but unfortunately we don't have any information on the encounter," said the master.

"Why not….are they withholding information….which guild was it?" asked Grey.

The master cleared his throat and opened his weary eyes as he looked at his children. He pulled a piece of paper from his pocket.

"A town that was suspecting foul play put in a request to the closes guild, they sent a team out to investigate but after a week with no response from the team a second team was sent out and….they discovered the first team had been killed…..the members that were killed were Leah Lu, Macy Nynex, Arana Webb and….".

The master stopped and looked at Erza who knew exactly which guild he was talking about, with her eyes; she was begging the master not to say that name.

"….and Millianna of Mermaid Heels"

**A/N Sorry for the fluff chapter I wanted to get Natsu and Lucy together pretty fast so I had to get this chapter out of the way. I am not really good with NaLu stuff so I apologize if it seems rushed. I will be dipping into their relationship throughout the story though and revealing some more stuff. No lemon though. Thanks for reading take care. **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N ****This Chapter is probably rated M for explicit language, please be warned**

**Chapter 8**

**Fire Moon**

"Please….stop…I beg you," was all the man could say crying as he was lifted by a very tall muscular robust man. The robust man wore a black t shirt with an equally dark unbuttoned vest with dark blue pants. He had small thin chains connecting from various pockets from his pants to his vest and from his vest to his pants. He had long brown and grey hair that was unkempt flowing to his shoulders and a long thick goatee that was braided that went all the way down to his chest. He wore a blue bandana around his pudgy neck. His eyes were intense blue orbs that speared into the soul of his prey….literally. The robust men held his prey with one arm in the air.

"You have a weak soul it won't fill me but at least it's a snack," with that the robust tall man opened his mouth wide cocking his head back. Once he opened his mouth light shined inside his mouth as a skeleton started making its way out of the robust mans mouth. The skeleton was covered in blue aura and within seconds half of the skeletons body was hanging out of the robust mans mouth, the skeleton looked at the treat that awaited him with hungry eyes. The man hanging by his collar could only look in sheer terror as he cried and felt a warm sensation going down his pants that smelled like ammonia. The skeleton laughed a sadistic laugh that would have frightened the bravest soul. The skeleton reached towards the crying man and entered his mouth while having his bottom half still inside the robust man. The man hanging by his collars could say nothing with eyes wide and tears flowing, his eyes started rolling backwards and his body started turning blue. Every muscle in his body started going into a violent spasm. The skeleton emerged from the prey's mouth receding back into the robust man once he was completely out of his prey his arms lagged behind. His arms came flying out and attached to his arms was the soul of his prey. The prey's soul was still crying in terror even as he was being dragged into the robust mans mouth but was silenced once the robust man closed his mouth swallowing his snack. All that was left was a body that hit the ground and immediately formed into a corpse that was thinned to the point where you could see the outline of his bones, with eyes still wide open and a face saying _`I saw hell`_.

"That's enough Gluttony….how are we suppose to get information if you keep killing everyone fatass," scolded a woman who wore a formal teal dress that hugged her voluptuous curves that cut on each side revealing her porcelain thighs. She had teal sleeves on each arm that were wrapped by bracelets at least half a dozen on each arm. She had a large golden necklace on with a quarter sized diamond crested on to it hanging just above her large breast. She had jet black hair that reached to her mid back with large hazel eyes and was by all accounts a beautiful woman.

"Go fuck yourself Greed…..besides I know who he is now," said Gluttony with a smirk.

Greed looked at him surprised, "you do…how….who is he?"

Gluttony held a piece of paper in his hand and dropped the satchel it came from next to the deceased child it belonged to. "With this," said Gluttony

He held a piece of paper with a photo on it that said _`Grand Magic Games Winner of the Tag Battle Tournament_….` The paper had a sloppy signature on it that was just under the person in the photo. He showed the paper to Pride.

"Natsu Dragneel…..Fairy Tail…the fire dragon slayer".

**Fairy Tail**

Er…Erza….are you ok?" asked the worried busty blonde. After hearing the news that a close friend of hers was killed she immediately left the guild and disappeared. It had been a whole day since anyone saw her.

"Not really….but….I'll be ok thank you," she responded flashing a forced smile. Everyone noticed the puffed eyes and lack of sleep Erza had she had obviously spent the whole day and night crying when she heard the news; she took the news really bad. "Have you found out what was on the scroll?" she asked this time with a little more enthusiasm trying to occupy her mind was something else.

"Not yet we were waiting for you Natsu and Lee didn't want to get started until you came back," explained Gray. This time Erza smiled a real smile she couldn't stay sad when she had such precious charring friends around her. It was at that moment the guild hall doors slammed open and Natsu, Lee, and Happy were spotted behind them were Levy and Gajeel holding the two scrolls and some books. They made their way to the rest of the group.

"Ok were all here great let's go to the Masters office he wants to be part of this meeting," ordered Erza.

Once they were in the master's office Levy put down the scrolls as she prepared herself to explain her findings.

"Levy my dear what have you uncovered?" asked the master. She looked at him with a concerned look.

"Well I was able to translate the scroll but…its sort of….disturbing," she said looking down at the scrolls. "The scrolls were written in an ancient language by a tribe of monks that worshiped fire "The Fluer" they were known as a powerful tribe with the gift of foresight. They wrote many prophecies predicting future events that would change the world. The eerie part is that a lot of the prophecies they wrote have come to pass. They were the first to write about humans that possessed the powers of dragons, the age of dragons coming to an end by the descent of the black dragon, and they even predicted a mage that would darkened the world and bring about the apocalypse….my guess it was written regarding Zeref". Levy took one of the scrolls and her notepad in the center of the table.

"This particular scroll is one of prophecy a prophecy of the Fire Moon. This prophecy has to do with the resurrection…..of Achnologia. This scroll tells a story of Anchnologia I have never heard before nor read anywhere else as well." Levy explained.

"The prophecy says"

_Let time tell the tale of the black dragon and the red mage. He who listens to my tale shall hear the end of mankind for the next Blood Moon fire will fall from the sky and strike the bondage of peace. He who listens to my tale is warned there fire will determine the fate of mankind. _

"According to the scroll Achnologia loathed Zeref believing he was too powerful for being a human. Achnologia and Zeref finally met in combat and Achnologia learned that Zeref wanted to control him. According to the Scroll they fought for an entire week splitting mountains, rivers, and lands. The fight itself created islands out of continents that were once one. The fight ended when Zeref was able to cast a Dark sealing spell on Achnologia in which forces the will of the caster upon the one sealed. It was said that even though Zeref had finally sealed Achnologia the consequences were far too great. The seal worked but the will of Anchologia was too great even for the dark mage to control. When Zeref would call Achnologia to his side he could not control the dragon and Achnologia would try to kill Zeref and destroy anyone of thing that was in its way. Fortunately, because of the seal, Achnologia was only able to manifest for 20 minutes than he would be forced back to exile until his master called him again." Levy pulled out some documents from her satchel and continued the explanation.

"According to these documents we got from Lee Sins of Zeref were a mage that focused on reincarnation of demons and weapons from the book of Zeref. Everything changed for the dark guild when one of their mages discovered a loop hole in the sealing spell that was casted on Achnologia. He discovered a way of not only reversing the spell but changing the master of Achnologia and have full control unlike Zeref was able to do, but to do so requires more than what the guild could provide at that time. The spell requires a great deal of magic that not even Zeref had to completely have full control of Achnologia. It seems that the guild found a way to collect a power source if you will but were lacking one more important thing. In order for the spell to work they need the magic of a dragon and not just any but…..a fire dragon" Levy stopped to examine the puzzled and surprised faces everyone in the room had.

"The scroll continues on stating that what is needed for this spell to work would be to have the source of a fire dragon's power and the Fire Moon. Fire Moon is an astronomic phenomenon when the Sun, the Moon, and Mercury are lined up in perfect sync and makes the moon look like its on fire. The fire dragon is at its most powerful when there is a Blood Moon due to the powerful magical energy that is provided during the Blood Moon mixed in the already incredibly high raw power fire dragons already have, it makes the perfect amount of energy needed. The Blood Moon only affects fire dragons and…..." Levy said with sadness as she looked at Natsu. "The scroll also says….that..um…the fire dragon…..would ...have to sacrifice their life".

_`With great power comes a great sacrifice`_ reflected Natsu at his brother's words.

Silence swept the room once Levy finished as no one could find the words to say and everyone could feel the uncomfortable tension.

"But there are no more dragons around and the prophecy never said anything about dragon slayers…..and we don't even know when this full moon thing is suppose to occur so maybe this isn't something we need to worry about," said Grey breaking the silence.

"That what I thought too," Levy said wiping the lenses on her glasses and continued explaining, "but…then I found something else in the scroll. This verse has to do with the origin for whom the prophecy was meant for. The passage reads as:

_The key to success or failure, life or death, slavery or freedom shall be they: _

_The night shall be turned to day by the ice of the heavens._

_Into the abyss shall he come forth shake the skies and descend._

_Till life is no more shall human fall upon the earth and dwell._

_Only through sacrifice shall there be any saving from annihilation._

Levy finished reading than had weary look as she spoke in monotone, "At first I didn't understand this verse it made no sense to me but that I realized it was a hidden message. These particular monks specialized in coded messages and I figured that this particular passage was a one of those. That was meant to be read by a specific person. It wasn't easy breaking the code but I learned that The Fluer Monks wrote codes in antonymic and numerical terminology. To start decoding I needed to figure out the numerical terminology first. The Fluer Monks had four numbers that were symbolic. First was `9` representing the 9 tribes of the Monk Dynasty the Next was `12` the number of Elders that sat on the governing board. The next was `6` the number elements they worshiped water, fire, wind, earth, iron, and carbon. The last one is `8` which was merely a symbol of infinite wisdom and peace when you reverse the number `8` it created the infinite symbol. The first line was just confirmation of my theory that...the passage provides the code of the power that is to be used as an instrument in the capturing of Anchnologia" Levy explained as she started flipping pages in her notepad in hurry as if in a life or death situation.

"Okay here it is…so when we use these numbers to identify the verse we first get `9`. The first line text the 9th word is _`Ice` _the second line the 12th word is _`descend` _the third line the 6th word is _`human`_ and finally the 8th word of the last line is _`saving`_ I believe these words were the hidden code in the text. Now this is when the antonymic part comes into play. We take the words extracted from the text _`ice, descend, human, saving' _and we find their antonym and for ice we getfire, for descend we get ascend, for human we get beast, and for saving we get killing," Levy said than circled the words on her notepad to emphasize them.

"So now we have fire, beast, ascend, and killing does anyone else see the pattern?" she asked.

"By beast you mean an animal and by ascend we can also assume up or flying, fire is fire, and killing could kill or….slaying…" Lee said as he stopped and looked at Natsu and Natsu who looked at him confused.

"Flying beast fire and slaying…dragons are flying beasts fire is an element and slaying is referencing to slayer…A fire dragon slayer," Lee said saddened by the revelation.

"c..correct," said Levy looking down. "Since there are no more fire dragons around the next best thing is a fire dragon slayer….and The Fluer knew this…this prophecy this scroll it was a warning for the fire dragon slayer…that's why only fire dragon magic could unlock that door and reveal these passages.

The room was dumbfounded that one of their own, not just one of their own, but arguably the heart of the guild was the key in a spell that would bring about the apocalypse if that was the will of the dark mages who casted the spell.

"Wait….but what about the Fire Moon….nothing can happen unless there a Fire Moon right I've never even heard of it so it can't be something that happens often right Levy," asked Lucy desperate to find a way of to disprove this prophecy.

"Yeah Lu and Fire Moon is needed and they are rare only once every 200 years does it happen," Levy explained and with that Lucy smiled and gave a sigh of relief, "but…it just so happens that the next Fire Moon is set to appear in a little over two years from now," Levy said in apologetic way to her best friend.

"Of course it is," Lucy said letting despair and sarcasm in her voice come out.

Natsu had a straight face that turned into a smile once his love grabbed his hands and looked at him with hope in her eyes. He couldn't help but reciprocate the same to her. "Wait….if the Sins of Zeref wanted to complete this spell than shouldn't I not worry since they are all dead now?" asked Natsu.

Natsu could be….no was one of most dense persons on the planet but after this statement everyone looked at him as if he were a genius. "That's true," Levy said with a new found smile. "If they are all dead than there's no reason to worry about them trying to capture Natsu or control Achnologia and its safe to assume that Sins of Zeref were the ones behind the grand spell since this was found in there guild….but still The Fluer don't get these type of prophecies wrong," she said questioning this new found theory.

The rest of the gang started celebrating the idea that for once they didn't have to fight against "destiny and prophecy" it seemed as if luck was on their side that SOZ was dealt with already. All celebrated except Erza, Levy, the master, and Lee who looked at each other and said the same thing without speaking it.

"This was too easy and far from over"

**Three Days Later**

It had been three days since the team learned what was on one of the scrolls and were heading to the town of Oana to investigate the latest trails of mysterious murders. The murders were moving north slowly but surely they knew it would reach the Northern region than possibly their home of Magnolia. Oana was the latest victim to these serial killings and that's where the team began their investigation.

"ii…ttt….was like…something I've never seen before…they were monsters….looked just like humans but….they had death all over them and killed anyone and everyone…(man starts crying) they took my family…my wife and two kids….those bastards…they took them," said a distraught man who was at the police station to report his family kidnapped by human monsters. Erza could hear every word the man was telling the police as she continued reading files on recent dead or missing persons. Oana town suffered deaths in total of 15 and all of them were killed the same. No wounds or poison just bodies found to be so slim and lifeless that bones and muscles were visible through skin. Another 30 people were missing but already assumed to be dead.

Erza gathered what little information she could and decided to meet up with the rest of her team which consisted of Erza, Wendy, Charle, Gajeel, Panther Lily, and Levy. Their mission was suppose to take them to Foothills but the recent spread of murders caused the master to change his mind and sent two teams out instead of one. The second team was sent to Foothills.

As Erza caught up to her team a woman came running towards their direction wearing only her bra and panties. The woman was scratched and bruised and had a look of terror "There coming….run everyone there coming," she yelled historically crying.

"Whoa whoa….whos coming lady what happened to you?" Gajeel asked grabbing the woman before she passed them.

"Mon…..monsters….they ambushed us….(starts crying louder) I'm the only one…that survived…..my baby….they…" she couldn't speak anymore instead cried and started yelling inaudible things.

"Mam please where are they," asked Levy. The woman just pointed west and the team decided to leave her with the town's folk and head west.

The team of Erza ran west for thirty minutes before they came upon bodies. Just yards away from a lake they saw a dozen bodies all young, half naked, and wet it seemed as if they were just enjoying a day at the lake. They all had the similar physique as the previous murders. Corpses so thinned you could see their bones through their skin.

"Well well….look what we have here…..a handsome man and some sexy women," said a woman with a wide smile licking her lips who walked out from behind some trees to face the group. She was a beautiful woman who looked to be in her early twenties. She had on tight dark washed jeans that hugged her thighs and plump ass. She had a white strapless tank top that only covered her large breast and half of her stomach exposing the other half. She had long straight blue hair that went down to her lower back with matching blue eyes. She had a piercing on her naval and black high heels. She had on a black belt that had a white buckle with the word "FUCK" on it.

"mmm….look at this big strong man….tell me would you like to fuck me?" She asked seductively looking at Gajeel while she rubbed her neck, "or would one of you lovely ladies like to experience pleasure that no man can ever give you?" she asked this time licking her lips and feeling her left breast. Levy held Gajeel hands tightly and murdered the woman with her eyes while Erza, Wendy, and Charla just looked at her with disgust.

"Lust…..not now," said a man who seemed to sneak up on the group from behind them. He was tall thin man who wore a nice formal outfit. He had a fully black suite on that fit him perfectly with a crimson red tie on that was behind his buttoned up black coat. He looked to be also in his early twenties with fair skin and not an ugly man. He had light brown hair that was spiked and carried a sheathed kitana that was in a red case.

"Who are you….are you responsible for these senseless murders?" asked Erza.

"Well I wouldn't say senseless…these….creatures served a purpose," said the man with a mocking smile.

"I am Wrath," he said while bowing, "and that horny bitch there is Lust," he said while Lust just winked at the group now fondling her naval.

"Purpose? What purpose?" asked Erza.

"Why…." Wrath started but than his body became covered in a black aura his face started slowly falling apart. His skin was peeling as if it were just wrappings his hair falling out but the rest of his body stayed the same. After a few second his face and hair were mainly gone exposing a corpse face with patches of decaying skin still present and the left side of her face's bones exposed. His eyes were now completely black and he smiled a wicked grin. The magical presence of Lust forced the team to turn to her and saw that she was also in the same manner as Wrath with her face turning into a decaying corpse.

Levy and Wendy were terrified and shrieked at the sight and Levy tried to hide behind Gajeel and Wendy tried hiding behind Erza.

"to feed us of course….now it looks like we have finally found a real meal…your souls shall be enough to fully resurrect us wouldn't you say Lust?" Wrath asked pulling his Katana in front of him stepping towards the group.

Erza, Wendy, and Charle prepared themselves stood waiting for Wrath, while Gajeel, Levy, and Panther Lily, who now was in his Edolas size with his sword drawn, waited for Lust.

Lust started walking towards the group.

"Well we could have had some fun but I guess straight to business…..now your souls shall feed my beauty".

**Foothills **

Lee, Natsu, Lucy, Happy, and Gray walked no more than a dozen yards into the town surrounded by the corpses of an old battle, when a man appeared before them. He is a tall medium built man with long red hair tied up in a pointy tale. He had a scar that went from his right cheek bone and trailed just inches to the right of his right eye. He had dark brown eyes and seemed to be in his forties or fifties. He had on a tight gray shirt that hugged his muscular physique with tan cargo pants. He had crimson red cape with golden trimmings.

"No….impossible….," Lee mumbled laud enough for Natsu to hear. Lee looked frightened with eyes wide his mouth dropped; he stepped closer to the man in the crimson cape slowly only stopping once he was a few yards away from the man in the cape. The rest of the team didn't move not knowing what Lee was planning on doing he stood firm and his expression of shock and fear went away just as fast as it came. He stood yards from the man in the cape an incredible tension formed as Lee now looked at him with an angry expression and vengeance in his eyes, his muscles were notably tensed as a leaf green aura started forming around Lee. Natsu and the rest of the team started moving forward to Lee's side Lee lifted his left hand and signaled them to stop never taking his eyes off of the man in the cape. Natsu growled but obeyed his brother.

"Is that any way to treat an elder?" said the man in a deep rugged tone not expecting an answer.

"When I heard it was you two I doubted the news…but here you are in the flesh," he continued as he crossed his arms.

The man in cape waited for a response that didn't come. Instead Lee increased his magical energy causing everyone to feel the heavy pressure that was forming. The man in the cape was even surprised by the magical energy. He looked at Lee with an evil smirk just as Lee stopped the magical energy release and his aura started fading away but his stance, eyes, and expression never left the man in the red cape. This time Natsu joined Lee's side ignoring the glare Lee was giving him. The man in the cape looked at the two pink heads gave them an amusing smile.

"Lee…Natsu…..come…..come give your old man a hug".


End file.
